Aloha Akatsuki
by Zerokiryuchick
Summary: The Akatsuki members are going on a much needed vacation to Hawaii. With mall security, late night clubs and the Hawaiian legend after them will the Akatsuki survive! OCs. Slightly Hidan/OC
1. It's time for a break

I do not own Naruto; all rights go to Masashi Kishimoto. I do own my OCs Niomi and Savannah

It was a regular day at the Akatsuki hideout. All of the Akatsuki members were doing something, either by themself or with someone. Niomi was in her room reading the latest konochi vague magazine, while Savanna listened to her music on her I-pod. Sitting on the statue was Sasori and Deidara. Sasori was upgrading his puppets and Deidara was sculpting a bird out of clay. Kakuzu was in the Akatsuki office with Pein and Konan. He was calculating the amount of money the Akatsuki had collected so far, Pein was re-reading and approving files, while Konan collected them and stowed them away. Hidan was sharpening his scythe outside in the back of the hideout. Itachi was sitting in the living room reading a book named Ninja dawn and Kisame watched shark week on the discovery channel. Zetsu was outside napping under a tree while Tobi ran around chasing butterflies.

Pein ran his hand through his orange hair before sighing, "Here Konan this is the last one"

Konan looked at the file Pein held in his hand then at the filing cabinet.

"Pein that won't be able to fit," she groaned.

"Why not?" He asked. Without saying a word she pointed to the plump, over stuffed cabinet, there were papers and blue folders sticking out from the sides and the cabinet drawers.

"Konan why do we only have one cabinet?" Pein asked face palming himself.

"I think you can guess why,"

Pein's eyes traveled to the 6-foot ninja that was counting the money.

"Kakuzu care to explain,"

"Its simple we are a S-rank criminal organization, not an accounting business. We don't need 3000 cabinets," Kakuzu explained as he continued to place money in a briefcase.

"I'm not asking for 3000 cabinets Kakuzu, I want to know why you only bought one,"

"Well leader that cabinet cost at least $70, that's almost $100, I didn't want to waste any more money," Kakuzu concluded as he snapped the briefcase shut and placed it into the safe.

"Kakuzu why are you so cheap?" Pein groaned.

"I'm not cheap, I just think carefully about spending money,"

Pein rolled his eyes as Kakuzu left, "That's it were going on vacation,"

A loud squeaking noise filled the Akatsuki base startling Tobi, triggering him to scream and jump into Zetsu's lap causing Zetsu to wake up. Pein cleared his throat before he spoke into the microphone.

"Attention all Akatsuki members please report to the meeting room, I repeat please report for a meeting."

Everyone groaned as they all headed for the meeting room located on the ground floor of the huge hideout.

Sasori and Deidara were the first members to arrive in the meeting room.

"Hey Sasori-dana," Deidara grinned as he sat in the chair at the head of the table.

"What is it brat?" Sasori groaned as he took a seat next to him.

"Look at me I'm the leader…hm" Deidara snickered "and I command you to go on a life threatening mission,"

Sasori only shook his head before commanding his 3rd kazekage puppet to pick up Deidara and place him in the chair beside him. After a while everyone came walking into the room and took their seats around the table. Pein sat at the head of the table; on his right was Konan then Itachi, Kisame, Tobi, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Hidan, Niomi, Savannah, Deidara and Sasori. Pein silently counted to see if everyone was present before he began.

"Okay Akatsuki members the reason I called you here today was to discus…"

"Money?" Kakuzu asked.

"No,"

"Pancakes?" Tobi asked.

"What... No!"

"Getting rid of Tobi?" Asked Deidara

"No"

"Getting rid of Niomi?" Itachi grinned.

"No,"

"Itachi how could you," Niomi sulked.

"I called you here to discus holiday maters." Pein began.

"Ooo… can we name a holiday after Tobi?" The hipper boy asked as he jumped out of his chair.

"Not that kind of holiday Tobi," Pein sighed.

"What kind of holiday then?" Niomi asked twirling a strand of blonde hair.

"A vacation,"

Everyone gasped with glee, well everyone except for one tall tan skinned fellow.

Kakuzu watched as everyone grinned in delight of the news, his mouth had fallen open and was almost speechless before he turned to Pein.

"A vacation for what?" Kakuzu asked.

"Everyone needs a break Kakuzu," Pein sighed

"A break from what?" Kakuzu ranted "You and Konan hardly ever do any work, Tobi runs around all day, Sasori and Deidara do arts and crafts, Savannah yells and argues with Hidan, Niomi reads magazines, Itachi reads books, Kisame watches T.V. and Zetsu either sleeps or waters plants."

Pein groaned, "Listen Kakuzu you need a vacation more than everyone, besides I'm the leader and I say were taking a vacation,"

Kakuzu grumbled something as he slid down into his chair.

"Stop being a f*cking baby Kakuzu," Hidan groaned.

"Okay now we have to choose where we're going," Pein began.

"How about Jamaica… I could show off my bikinis," Niomi smiled as she fluttered her eyelashes at Itachi.

"We're defiantly not going there," Itachi shuddered.

"Why not Paris hm?" Deidara suggested.

Pein shook his head, "Not for you and Sasori to argue about art the whole time,"

"Oooo Tobi knows, Tobi knows," Tobi shouted.

"What is it Tobi?" Pein sighed.

"How about we go to London Tobi likes tea,"

"No"

"Ooo What about San Francisco?" Konan asked.

"No f*cking way to many gay people" Hidan shouted.

"There is nothing wrong with gay people Hidan," Niomi scowled.

"Barcelona?" Zetsu suggested.

"Nah,"

"How about New York Pein?" Itachi suggested.

"Nope to busy,"

"The Bahamas," Kisame grinned his sharp teeth gleaming.

"You only want to go there to see Atlantis don't you?" Pein asked narrowing his eyes.

"No," Kisame said as he pretended to be interested in the table.

"L.A." Niomi yelled.

Pein shook his head

"Vancouver," Savannah proposed.

Another turn down

"Washington," Kakuzu smiled.

"And let you kidnap Obama for money? I don't think so,"

"Las Vegas," Hidan grinned.

"HELL NO!" Kakuzu shouted.

Everyone was now quiet Pein had turned down every offer that everyone had suggested. He thought for a bit before he final chose a place where him and his Akatsuki members could relax.

"I know exactly where we're going," Pein smiled.

Members leaned in to hear what their orange haired leader came up with. It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop; in fact it was amazing how quiet it was, since Tobi was present.

"Akatsuki… we're going to Hawaii.

Kakuzu's eye twitched as everyone cheered and left the room.


	2. Arriving in paradise day 1

After the meeting and convincing Kakuzu to come along, Pein found 12 flight tickets online to Hawaii for tomorrow morning. He was quite luckily to find 12 tickets that were available for a last minute trip. However the time was not so lucky the members had to be at the airport at 5:30 that meant they would have to wake up at 4:00. After telling everyone to pack their bags and get a good night sleep Pein returned to his room to pack his bags as well. When he entered he saw his blue haired beauty filling suitcases full of clothes.

"Konan do you really need all this stuff?" Pein asked gesturing to the two suitcases on their bed.

She looked at him as if he had just asked her if she needed arms.

"Pein we're going away for a week that's 7 days. Do you know how much things I need for 7 days?" Konan asked as she continued packing.

"7 pairs of underwear, one extra just in case, 7 bras, 4 shirts, 3 bottoms. A brush and comb, toothbrush, toothpaste, make up and pajamas."

"Pein, Pein, Pein, a woman needs more than that," Konan sighed as she carefully zipped up her large suitcase.

"I hope that's going to be checked in," Pein said grabbing his suitcase and quickly filling it with clothes.

"Of course, this is my carry on," She said zipping up a small blue suitcase.

Pein sighed as he pulled the packed suitcases against the wall near the door. Stretching he changed into his pajama pants and dived into bed, Konan slid next to him in a light blue night dress.

"Good night Pein," Konan yawned as she turned over.

Pein grunted as he turned off the lights.

"Kakuzu can I take this on the plane?" Hidan asked as he held up his 3-bladed scythe.

Kakuzu narrowed his eyes, "No,"

"What the f*ck? Why not?" Hidan asked.

"Because their afraid that people like you will kill someone with it," Kakuzu groaned.

Hidan only shrugged and continued packing his clothes while Kakuzu counted his money.

"Hidan you're only getting $10 a day on this trip," Kakuzu stated as he placed his money in his wallet.

"That's only $70 for the whole week," Hidan yelled.

"Great you can add," He sarcastically complemented.

"Kakuzu why are you so f*cking cheap?" Hidan shouted.

"I'm not cheap, now quit your whining we have to get some sleep before tomorrow"

"Don't tell me what to f*cking do Kakuzu," Hidan shouted again.

Kakuzu glared at him however Hidan didn't budge, "I swear one day I'm going to massacre you!" Kakuzu threatened before lying down in his bed.

"Oh please, like you can Kakuzu," Hidan grumbled before he also went to his bed.

Members were now soundly asleep with their bags packed. It was now 3:55, which meant they would be getting up in 5 minutes, everyone except Niomi. She had sent her clock 5 minutes earlier so she could be the first in the bathroom before her sister and the zombie twins, since they shared a bathroom. As her alarm went off she slammed her hand down on the off button. Gathering her clothes Niomi walked to the bathroom, twisting the door she realized it was locked.

"Hey who's in there?" She asked as she banged on the door.

"No one," a voice squeaked.

"Hidan is that you?" Niomi asked.

"No…" Hidan whispered.

"Hidan damn it… get out there, I need to take a shower," She yelled as she banged on the door. There was silence for a minute before the door was unlocked and opened. Hidan stood in the doorway with a black Akatsuki towel tied around his waist. Niomi eyes gazed over his muscular body before she pushed him out of the way.

Hidan smiled as he followed her and closed the door behind him before locking it.

"Get out Hidan," Niomi yelled as she turned to face him.

Hidan smirked as he grabbed her wrist and pushed her up against the wall. Niomi wriggled under his grip trying to get loose however this only made Hidan's smirk grow larger.

"Hidan let me go I need to take a shower," Niomi yelled.

"Okay then lets take one together," Hidan grinned as he pulled her towards the shower.

"Hidan let me go… now," Niomi threatened.

Hidan being the dumb and stubborn person he was didn't let go, without warning Niomi sent every amount of chakra she had in her towards Hidan.

Without a hand sign she converted her chakra into electricity, which was easy since she was from the lightning village. Without warning she shocked the poor silver haired man, making him let go of her and fall to the ground. Niomi dragged Hidan out the bathroom just in time for Kakuzu and Savannah to see.

"What were you two doing in there?" Savannah asked as she dragged her suitcases toward the stairs.

"Nothing!" Niomi shouted the same time Hidan whispered "everything,"

Kakuzu shook his head as Savannah sighed and continued towards the stairs.

After the other members got up and got ready the Akatsuki headed for the International Ninja Airport. When they arrived everyone moved for the check in desk. Deidara was the first in line after him was Sasori, then Tobi, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Savannah, Niomi, Hidan, Kakuzu, Konan, and Pein. Each of them waited until they were called to check in any bags that they had and to exchange their ticket.

Pein had told each member to check in with their partner so they would finish quicker and because he didn't trust them to check in by them selves. After everyone had checked in their bags they headed for the customs area. Each person had to go through the gate where their passports where from.

This meant Zetsu went through the hidden grass village gate, Hidan went through the hidden steam village gate, Kakuzu went through the hidden waterfall village gate, Pein, Konan and Tobi went through the hidden rain village gate, Itachi went through the hidden leaf village gate, Kisame went through the hidden mist village gate, Niomi and Savannah went through the hidden lightning village gate, Sasori went through the hidden sand village gate and Deidara went through the hidden stone village gate.

**With Zetsu**

Zetsu rolled his small green suitcase beside him as he approached the customs counter for the Village hidden in the grass. He was lucky that he was the only one in line when he came. As Zetsu approached the counter a man with his eyes covered with bandages greeted him. Zetsu examined him curiously; the man's nametag had the name Fukulora on it.

"How are you today?" Fukulora asked.

"Okay,"

"Where are you traveling to?"

"Hawaii"

"What are you traveling for?"

"Pleasure"

"Are you traveling alone?"

"Um no,"

"How much people are traveling with you?"

"11"

"Are you carrying or checked in any weapons?"

"Uh… no"

"Are you carrying more than $500,000?"

"No,"

"Passport please,"

Zetsu quickly handed the man his green passport with the grass village sign on it. As he handed him it he wondered how the man could even tell if Zetsu's picture matched how he looked now.

"Place your four right fingers on the device,"

Zetsu nodded and did as he was told. He then repeated this with his left hand, before he looked into a camera like thing.

"Okay Zetsu one more thing, is this your bag?" The man asked as he handed Zetsu his ticket and passport.

Zetsu nodded as the man allowed him to pass.

**With Hidan**

Hidan handed his passport to the brown skinned woman as she examined him to confirm his picture he couldn't help but wonder if he knew her.

"How are you today sir?" She asked.

"Pissed," Hidan grumbled.

"Why is that Hidan?" The woman asked.

Hidan was shocked to hear the girl say his name but quickly answered, "What's it to you… Amara?" Hidan grumbled as he looked at the girl's nametag.

She only shrugged before handing him his passport.

"Where are you traveling today?"

"Hawaii"

"What are you traveling for?" She asked

"Um… Not for work"

"Are you traveling alone?"

"I wish,"

"How much people are traveling with you?"

"Um…11, I think"

"Are you carrying or checked in any weapons?"

"Unfortunately no"

The woman nodded as she continued on,

"Are you carrying more than $500,000?"

"N0! I only get 10 because Kakuzu is so damn cheap"

"I see please place four fingers on the device," Amara instructed.

Hidan grumbled something under his breath before placing his fingers on the device as instructed.

Once this was done the woman handed him his passport and Hidan walked through the automated doors where he was greeted by the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"Is that everyone?" Pein asked.

Konan silently counted each Akatsuki member and nodded "yup that's everyone" she said excitedly.

"Okay then lets go," Pein instructed as he began to move.

"Were in gate B-15," Konan announced as each Akatsuki member walked closely behind.

"To gate B-15," Tobi shouted.

Once they reached the gate and waited for a while, a woman's voice came through the speaker. "Good morning the plane is beginning to board for Hawaii, we kindly ask all participants to head towards the gate B-15."

Pein sighed as he and his Akatsuki members headed for the gate. Once they were boarded upon the plane and found their seats, the flight attendant began her usual speech.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Konochi and Shanobi. Welcome aboard Konoha Air, flight number 45. Please make sure that all carry-on items are stowed either in an overhead compartment or completely beneath the seat in front of you. If you have any problems, please let a flight attendant know and we will be happy to assist you. If you are seated in an emergency exit row, please read the information on the passenger safety card, which is located in the seatback pocket in front of you. If you do not wish to assist in an emergency please let us know and we will reseat you.

Prior to departure from the gate all electronics must be turned off and stowed away. Also all weapons such as kunai and shuriken must be either given to a flight attendant or checked in. Once again, we welcome you onboard Konoha air and hope you have a pleasant flight."

Hidan rolled his eyes there was no way he was going to have a pleasant flight with Kakuzu sitting with him. Each member was seated in a row with three seats. Hidan, Kakuzu and Niomi were sitting in a row. Sasori, Deidara and Tobi were sitting together also in a row and Savannah, Itachi and Kisame were sitting in the emergency exit row. Pein, Konan and Zetsu were sitting together also. As the plane began a thought developed in each member's head as the plane began to depart.

**Hidan's row**

The flight attendant had walked pass Hidan's row for the 6th time to check if he had fasten his seatbelt. Hidan didn't see why he had to; it wasn't like he was going to fall out his seat or anything. Niomi sat in the middle of him and Kakuzu she seemed to be angry since she didn't have much space being trapped between two tall men. She also didn't have an armrest since she was in the middle. Biting her lip she turned to Hidan who was glaring at one of the flight attendants at the front of the plane.

"Hidan can you move your arm?" She asked as politely as she could.

"I'm sure I can" Hidan said not looking at her.

"May you move your arm?"

"That depends may you do something for me?" Hidan smirked.

Niomi's face reddened "L-Like what?"

Hidan lowered his mouth to her ear so Kakuzu couldn't hear and whispered, "You'll see when we get to the hotel,"

This comment made Niomi face turn even redder.

"What do you say?" Hidan asked again.

Niomi quickly turned to Kakuzu "Can you move your arm Kaku…"

"I was forced to spend money on this d*mn trip so I get to put my HAND HERE!" Kakuzu shouted causing everyone to look at him before he turned back towards the window.

With a sigh Niomi turned back to Hidan in frustration "Fine what do you want?"

"Oh you'll see," Hidan ginned evilly.

**Sasori's row**

*Poke, poke, poke, poke* "Tobi stop poking me hm!" Deidara yelled.

"But Deidara-sempi Tobi's booooored!" Tobi groaned.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself," Deidara suggested.

"Okay Deidara-sempi," Tobi grinned behind his orange mask.

*Poke. Poke, poke, poke* "Stop f*cking TOUCHING MEEEE!" Deidara screamed.

Tobi quivered in fear as Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Will you two brats stop acting so immature." Sasori growled as he looked away from his puppet of the month magazine.

"But dana he…" Deidara began.

"Shut up I don't want to here it, just go to sleep or something,"

Deidara groaned but didn't argue, instead he crossed his arms and allowed Tobi to continue his constant annoying role.

*Poke, poke, poke, poke* "TOBI CUT IT OUT!"

**Itachi's row**

Itachi peered out the window and watched each cloud brush pass the plane's window. A small amount of pressure rested on his arm, making him smirk. He knew Savannah would get tired and eventually fall asleep, turning slowly he wrapped an arm around her body which felt a bit rough, rougher than usual. He finally turned fully to face what was lying on his arm; it was not Savannah, but his partner, Kisame.

Itachi's eyebrow twitched, "Kisame! What the hell?"

Kisame didn't budge.

"Get off of me Kisam…" before Itachi could finish Savannah had returned from the bathroom, she didn't have to say much, her face said it all.

"What are you doing Itachi?" Savannah asked.

"I-It's not what it looks like…" Itachi stammered.

"Than what is it like?" Savannah smirked.

"Um... I thought well… I… um…" Before Itachi could speak a small kid with spiky black hair and blue eyes passed his row wide eyed, "Mommy look that man has a boyfriend who's a fish!"

"What?! No that's not…"

"Wow and I thought Uchiha's weren't gay," The woman sighed.

"That must explain that Sasuke kid," A guy informed.

"What are you guys talking about Sasuke isn't gay," Itachi protested as he tried to push off Kisame.

"Yea he is we saw him kissing this guy," A young girl said as she pointed to a picture of Naruto and Sasuke kissing.

"T-That must be fake," Itachi stammered.

"Looks pretty real to me," Savannah said examining the picture.

"S-Savannah please don't believe them…I'm not gay I swear," Itachi pleaded.

Savannah cocked an eyebrow amusingly, she knew Itachi wasn't gay it was just fun toying with him, "Hmm… I don't know,"

"Savannah please believe me…"

**Pein's row**

Pein read the Konoha Times magazine as he sat peacefully in his seat. He was surprised that Konan or Zetsu had not bothered him through the entire flight. Konan was reading her own magazine while Zetsu was sleeping in his closed shell. Pein flipped another page only to be stunted,

"What how can this be?" Pein asked gripping the magazine.

"How can what be?" Konan asked

"This!" Pein squeaked pointing at the page. Konan sighed as she turned to read the page Pein was pointing at. She blinked a couple times before she read the page's title, "Village's Hottest Shinobi, This weeks Village, The Rain Village" Konan read, "What's the problem?"

"Look Konan, Look where my name is…"Pein demanded as Konan looked at the page.

"Ah your number 3," Konan stated.

"Exactly I lost to two commoners," Pein sighed.

"What are you… a king or something," Konan asked.

"No I'm a God and I don't lose to ungodly people," Pein bragged.

"Well you lost this time," Konan stated turning back to her magazine.

"Uh…Shut up Konan your not a God you just work for one,"

Konan narrowed her eyes before closing her magazine, causing Pein to jump.

"Konan…"

Konan closed her eyes after a few minutes she began to turn into paper shriken, which then pointed to Pein.

"W-Wait Konan I-I was just joking no need to be rash," Pein gulped as he placed his hands up in surrender.

Konan's eyebrow twitched, "PEIN!"

"No wait not the face,"

The plane continued to fly towards Hawaii, the Akatsuki had become quite and some of them had fallen asleep. The flight lasted for couple minutes before they landed in Hawaii.

"We would like to welcome you to the Hawaiian island of Lanai. We hope you've had a pleasant flight on Konoha air, and we thank you for choosing us for all your traveling needs. Please don't stand or unbuckle you seat belt until the plane has come to a complete stop. If you're here for vacation we hope you have a pleasant stay, if you're returning home, we welcome you back,"

The Akatsuki members stretched and exited the plane. They then headed toward the baggage collection area to collect their luggage. After obtaining their luggage they went to rent a car.

"Okay you guys go sit over there and me and Konan will choose the car," Pein instructed.

The members nodded and head for the couches on the other side of the room. Well everyone did except for Kakuzu.

"What do you want Kakuzu?" Pein asked.

"I'm helping you pick the car, so you don't spend more money than you have to,"

Pein sighed, "Fine it's not like you'll leave if I ask you to anyway,"

"Hello which car would you like?" A brown skinned woman asked.

"Oh um we'd like a 12 seater if you have one," Pein smiled.

The girl nodded and began to check the computer.

"Why do we need a 12 seater?" Kakuzu asked.

"Because we have 12 people," Pein answered.

"And that your excuse for a 12 seater?" Kakuzu yelled.

"Yes it is… and it's not an excuse, it's a reason,"

Konan rolled her eyes as the two men continued arguing, she then turned to the woman who had showed her the van.

"That seems good enough thank you," Konan assured.

"Very well can I interest you in a GPS system?" The woman asked.

"A GP what?"

"No! we don't need any gadgets," Kakuzu yelled

"Wait a minute what does it do?" Pein asked ignoring Kakuzu's death glares.

"Well it tells you how to get to different places, all you have to do is type in where you want to go and it will tell you how to get there" the woman explain.

"Ooo that sounds awesome…"

"No we don't need it we'll just take the car," Kakuzu demanded.

"What why?" Pein wined.

"Because…"

After a few minutes of arguing they finally decided to take the car that would fit the 12 of them with no GPS system. After finding the car and placing the luggage in the back trunk they were ready to move.

"I call shotgun!" Kisame yelled heading for the passenger seat.

Pein grabbed the tall blue fellow by the collar, "No Konan sits up their with me not you,"

"Aw man," Kisame sighed.

"Sorry kiki maybe next time," Konan smiled as she sat in the passenger seat.

Pein released Kisame and headed for the drivers seat.

With a groan Kisame hopped inside the huge van and sat in the back of Pein. Next to him was Itachi, then Savannah. In the back of them were Tobi, Deidara and Sasori and in the back of them were Zetsu, Kakuzu, Niomi and Hidan.

"Everyone put on your seat belts," Pein instructed as all the members placed them on, after that they drove out of the parking lot and onto the road.


	3. Who's my roommate?

The orange-red sun hovered over the horizon making the clouds a reddish pink, warm wind blew through the car windows.

Pein pulled out his black shades and placed them on, "This is going to be a great vacation," Pein grinned.

"I sure hope so for all the money it costing us," Kakuzu mumbled.

"So what hotel are we staying at Pein?" Sasori asked.

"Well about that instead of getting a hotel like we always do I decided to rent a beach house for week instead," Pein grinned.

"You What!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Yup and the best part is it's only a little ways down from Jaws Beach,"

"Ooh Jaws Beach I want to go there," Kisame beamed.

"Oh we will, we will, were going to do everything we can in these seven days," Pein shouted excitedly.

The members shouted hooray and cheered excitedly even Kakuzu was getting a little excited.

Pein's smile then disappeared and was replaced by a murderous look as he looked into the rearview mirror. Everyone gulped as they looked at him.

"What the hell is up with that look Pein?" Hidan asked.

"I want to have fun on this trip, but let me lay down some rules," Pein began.

"Rules?" Sasori asked.

"Yes rules I know you've never heard of them or followed them since you guys killed your kages, but you will follow mine.

Rule number 1: Don't Kill Anyone! That especially applies to Hidan and Kakuzu.

Rule number 2: Don't Eat Anyone! Zetsu!

Rule number 3: No Destroying Hawaiian property

Rule number 4: No blowing up anything… that includes people Deidara

Rule number 5: No turning people into Puppets

Rule number 6: Don't use Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, or Taijutsu unless it's a do or die situation.

Rule number 7: Do not go off by yourself always travel with a partner.

Rule number 8: Don't steal anything!

And the final rule: Have fun! But that doesn't mean break all the other rules."

The members gulped as Pein's face turned happy again, "oh look we're here,"

Everyone erased Pein's terrifying face from their mind as they looked out the window. They were greeted by a huge two-story beach house, which overlooked a beautiful Hawaiian beach.

"Wow so pretty," Tobi, exclaimed his eyes sparkling.

"Yeah the architecture is very antique, hm" Deidara admired.

Pein pulled into the drive way and hoped out of the car, "Okay everyone get your luggage and head for the house." Everyone nodded as they hoped out of the van and headed toward the back trunk of the car. Pein placed his shades on top of his head and got his luggage before heading to the front door. Pulling out the key in his pocket he unlocked the door and allowed everyone to enter the beautiful home.

"Wow it's even bigger on the inside," Niomi smiled as she examined the house. Konan grinned as she latched onto Pein, "This is perfect for our vacation,"

"I know that's why I picked it," Pein assured, "Now before we go wild with excitement, we first need to sort some things out,"

"Like what Pein?" Savannah asked.

"Well first we need to sort out rooms, you know who sleeps with who,"

"Well if were talking about sleeping arrangements me and Niomi will sleep together," Hidan grinned draping an arm around her shoulders, "However I can't agree that it'll be quiet,"

Niomi's eye twitched before she wrapped an arm around Hidan's neck and began to strangle him.

"Hmm well there's five rooms that means one person will have their own room," Pein concluded.

"Well that will obviously be me because I'm the oldest," Sasori gloated.

"No way, hm I should get the room," Deidara protested.

"And why is that brat?" Sasori asked.

"Because Sempai is Artistic!" Tobi cheered.

"Tobi stay out of this," Deidara growled.

"But Sempai…"

The two artists continued to argue as Kakuzu interrupted them, "I get the room because I'm the oldest and I'm the one paying for most of this trip," Kakuzu growled as grabbed his luggage and headed for the room

Sasori was about to protest when Pein interrupted him, "Okay Kakuzu gets the room up stairs on the left," Pein announced writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Me and Konan get the room with the hot tub,"

"What you have a f*cking hot tub in your room," Hidan admired. Pein only nodded before he continued, "Okay whose next?"

Pein observed the other members, "Hmm Sasori, Deidara and Tobi your in the room up stairs next to Kakuzu's" Pein said.

Sasori sighed as he and his roommates picked up their luggage and headed for their room.

"Next we have Itachi, Kisame and Savannah sharing the room down here to the left"

Itachi hid his excitement of being in the same room as Savannah, as he picked up his luggage. "Do you want me to carry your bags?"

Savannah blinked and smiled, "Sure Itachi if you want," Itachi smiled and picked up her bags and headed for their room.

Pein sighed before continuing, "Okay that leaves Zetsu, Hidan and Niomi,"

"Zetsu can sleep with you Pein," Hidan suggested.

Pein narrowed his eyes, "No Zetsu can sleep with you,"

"I don't f*cking think so," Hidan growled. Zetsu watched Pein and Hidan argue before sighing, "**No one want's us**…as I thought its better to be alone,"

Zetsu then shifted underground and disappeared, "Where going in Kakuzu's room,"

Niomi blinked then sighed before slapping Hidan the same time Konan pulled Pein's ear.

"OW," both guys said as they glared at the woman who dared to touch them.

"Zetsu's gone," Konan grumbled.

"He said he was gonna go in Kakuzu's room instead," Niomi explained.

"Oh that's cool," Pein smiled as he picked up his luggage and headed for his room up stairs.

Konan sighed as she picked up her luggage; "Have fun," she grinned.

Hidan smirked as he slid and arm around Niomi's waist, "Oh don't worry we will,"

Niomi groaned as she pushed Hidan aside and pulled her luggage into the room.

When she entered, a huge room with wide windows that overlooked the beautiful beach greeted her. Placing her luggage in one of the closets she walked over to the windows, the sun had just set making the golden water turn as blue as sapphire.

"Wow the water is so pretty I can't wait to go swimming," She grinned.

"And I can't wait to see you in a bikini," Hidan chuckled as he began to unpack his suitcase.

"Shut up Hidan!" Niomi growled as she grabbed her pajamas and entered the bathroom.

A few minutes later she returned in a pink tank top and black boxer shorts, her hair that was tied into a ponytail bobbed up and down as she walked over to her suitcase. Hidan smiled as he watched the blonde beauty place her folded Akatsuki coat into her suitcase. He had already changed into his grey pajama pants while she was in the bathroom; he hadn't bothered to put on a shirt though.

"Okay unfortunately Hidan there's only one bed, so let me lay down some rules," Niomi instructed.

"More rules," Hidan sighed as he leaned against the wall.

"Rule number one: I get the right side of the bed. Rule number two: If you wake up be considerate and don't wake me up, and the most important rule of them all, DON'T EVER TOUCH ME!" with a sigh Niomi sat on the edge of the bed.

Hidan smirked and moved toward the bed where Niomi was, "What?" Niomi asked as she glared up at him.

"What happens if I break one of those f*cking rules," Hidan asked.

"Then I'll kill you," Niomi threatened.

She was about to get up but was pushed down onto her back by the S-Rank criminal.

"H-Hidan what did I just tell you!" She yelled.

"Sorry I don't follow rules well," Hidan smirked as he laid on top of her causing a shade of pink to brush her checks as his nose almost touched hers.

"Hidan this is rape you know," Niomi screamed.

"It's not rape if you're enjoying it," Hidan whispered in her ear as he pinned her arms to the bed.

"I'm not enjoying this, I'm not enjoying this," Niomi chanted as she struggled to get free.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Hidan smirked as he kissed her neck.

"Hidan I'm warning you!," Niomi threatened.

"You smell so good Niomi," Hidan purred.

"Hidan!" Niomi growled. Hidan didn't move instead he continued to kiss her down her neck. With ninja like reflexes Niomi kneed Hidan in the crotch causing him to fall over in pain.

"I told you not to touch me," Niomi yelled as she climbed under the covers.

"You stinkin b*tch your lucky your so hot," Hidan was in so much pain he didn't bother to move instead he stayed on the floor and fell asleep.


	4. Arriving in paradise day 2

Kisame was the first to wake up; eager to swim he grabbed his swim trunks and headed for the bathroom. After he changed he ran out the bedroom door and toward the back patio, however he bumped into Sasori.

"Hey watch were you going fishy," Sasori grumbled as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry," Kisame apologized, "Did you go on the beach yet?"

Sasori yawned and shook his head in response.

"Oh well I'm going," Kisame grinned happily as he reached into the utility closet for a beach towel. Sasori blinked in confusion before being quickly passed by Kisame.

Sasori watched as Kisame walked out onto the deck, tossed his towel on one of the chairs and ran down the stairs that lead into the snow-white sand.

With a sigh Sasori walked over to the Coffee maker and was about to make some when he noticed there was no coffee.

"Are you serious?" Sasori groaned.

"What's the matter?" Pein asked as he entered the kitchen. He was wearing a dark blue polo shirt, grey plaid shorts, black converse and sunglasses.

"There's no coffee," Sasori sighed. Pein cocked an eyebrow and began search the cabinets for any sign of coffee, unfortunately there was none.

"Well," Pein sighed, "Your right there is no coffee,"

"Of course I'm right," Sasori gloated.

"We'll just have to go buy some," Pein observed. At that moment Konan walked into the kitchen, "What's up boys?" She smiled happily. She was wearing a pair of mini jeans shorts, a blue, yellow and dark blue top and white sandals. Her long blue hair was tied up in a messy ponytail.

Pein's mouth dropped open when he saw her, his eyes cascaded down to her long legs and mini shorts causing him to smile. He was so glad he had choose to take a vacation to Hawaii.

"Pein come back to us," Sasori said waving his hand in front of Pein's dazed face.

"W-What?"

"I said are we going to the grocery store now?" Sasori asked an impatient look crossing his face.

Pein nodded, "Yes get dress and ask each member if they're coming and if not what do they want us to buy,"

"Uh, Fine," Sasori groaned as he made his way up stairs.

Savannah walked out of the bathroom and over to her suitcase. She pulled out a brown crop tank and a pair of white crochet shorts. She quickly slipped the shorts on and began to reach for the top when Itachi walked into the room.

"Hey Savannah Pein wants to know if your going to the grocery store with…" Itachi stopped as he stared at Savannah, who only had on shorts and a bar. Gulping a splash of red filled his face; turning away he continued, "…S-Sorry,"

Savannah chuckled before slipping the top on, "What were you saying Itachi?" She asked as she zipped up her suitcase.

"Umm… Uh are you coming to the grocery store with us?" Itachi asked avoiding eye contact with Savannah.

She rolled her eyes, "You saw me in my bar Itachi big deal,"

Itachi sighed as he tried to regain his cool composure, "Sorry, well are you coming?"

Savannah stretched before walking passed him, "Nah I think I'll stay but some soda, would be nice,"

"Okay," Itachi said following her to the deck were Pein was.

"So are you guys going?" Pein yelled across the beach to Kisame, Deidara and Tobi.

"No hm," Deidara yelled.

"I'm good," Kisame said as he dived off of a small beach cliff into the ocean.

"Tobi's fine," Tobi grinned as he played in the sand.

"Do you guys want anything?" Pein yelled.

"Bring me back some Lucky Charms," Deidara yelled.

"Tobi wants Pop Tarts,"

"Fish bring back fish!"

"What the hell are we gonna do with fish Kisame?" Pein asked.

"Eat it," Kisame grinned from the water. Pein sighed; he had such hopeless Akatsuki members, "Okay who's going with us?"

"Me, you, Konan, Sasori, Kakuzu, Zetsu and I don't know about Niomi and Hidan," Itachi summed up.

"Can someone go find out please while I go start the car," Pein groaned as he headed back inside.

"I'll go," Savannah said walking toward Hidan and Niomi's room.

The others who were going to the store followed Pein outside.

Savannah rapidly knocked on the door and waited for it to be opened. After a few minutes the door swung open and her blonde haired older sister greeted her. She was wearing a black and white striped top, yellow shorts and black flip-flops.

"Hey sistah," She grinned hugging Savannah. Savannah's eyebrow twitched, she could never understand how they were related.

"Let go of me Niomi," Savannah groaned. Niomi quickly let go of her dark haired sister.

"Your so grumpy," Niomi sighed placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm not grumpy," Savannah mumbled.

Niomi smiled, "Love those shorts are they mine?"

"No there mine, anyway are you going to the grocery store with Pein and the others?" Savannah asked.

"Hmm are you going?" Niomi asked.

"No I'm staying so is Kisame, Deidara, and Tobi,"

"Well I guess I'll stay to," Niomi grinned as she headed for the beach.

Savannah sighed, "Hidan are you going?"

"Where?" Hidan asked pulling a black top over his grey shorts.

"The food store with Pein,"

"Is Kakuzu going?" Hidan asked.

"Yea,"

Hidan narrowed his eyes, "Then I'm staying,"

Savannah sighed as she walked outside to the van, "There not coming Pein," she yelled.

"Alright we're off then," Pein said as he drove into the street. He rolled down his window and popped his head out, "Don't destroy the house," he warned before driving off.

"Don't eat breakfast either were going to IHOP when we get back," He yelled as he drove down the road.

It only took a couple minutes for Pein and the others to reach the grocery store. Pein quickly parked the van and hoped out and as did the other members.

"Okay lets see how much of us there are," Pein said as he counted.

"Six," Kakuzu said.

"Okay well we'll split up in groups of two," Pein announced. "Me and Konan, Kakuzu and Zetsu, and Itachi and Sasori,"

"I guess me and Itachi will get the junk food," Sasori sighed and began walking away.

"Me and Konan will get the toiletries," Pein announced as he walked off with Konan.

Kakuzu turned towards Zetsu and shrugged, "Looks like we get to do what we want,"

"**That seems like the case…** We'll be in the plant section if you need us,"

Kakuzu nodded before heading off to the free sample section.

Itachi placed three big bags of Potato chips in the grocery cart; he then went back and grabbed a few cans of soda. Placing them in the cart he pulled the trolley toward Sasori.

"Hmm Folgers coffee…" Sasori searched as he glanced over the various coffees. "Ah found it," he said as he picked up a medium sized jar of the stuff and placed it into the cart.

"Do you really need all that coffee?" Itachi asked.

"When you have to deal with Deidara and Tobi, coffee is one of the things you need the most,"

"What's the other thing?" Itachi asked reaching for a packet of chips ahoy cookies.

"Patience," Sasori said dully.

"Which you don't have," Itachi smirked placing the cookies in the cart.

Sasori was about to comment when they where interrupted, "Aloha!"

Both boys turned to meet two brown skinned girls where tight shirts and shorts. One of them had short spiky black hair; the other's was long and caramel brown.

"Are you guys here alone," the black haired one asked batting her long dark lashes.

"Uh no we're here with some friends," Sasori explained.

"Oh are you guys tourists," The brown haired one grinned.

"Yeah because you guys don't look like Hawaiians," the black haired girl grinned.

"We are tourists from Japan," Itachi smiled, making the girls squeal.

"Well let us introduce ourselves, I'm Aluna," The black haired girl grinned, "and this is Rosabela,"

The brown haired one grinned when her name was called.

"Hey I'm Sasori and this is Itachi," Sasori introduced.

"Wow such cool names," The girls said in their Hawaiian accents.

"Do you guys want to hand out?" The girls asked. Sasori couldn't pass up this opportunity to be with girls who admired him, if Deidara saw this he'd freak.

"Sure but maybe later," Sasori grinned.

"Oh okay well here's our number so you can call us," The girls grinned as the trotted out the isle.

"Thanks," Sasori smiled.

"What are you guys doing?" Pein asked as he pushed his cart beside Itachi's.

"We just got two numbers from two very hot Hawaiian girls," Sasori gloated.

"Were they really hot?" Pein asked Itachi who nodded.

"What, lucky," Pein grinned.

Konan cleared her throat and glared at Pein, "Uh I mean you guys shouldn't be taking numbers from people you don't know," Pein corrected.

Sasori only shrugged and headed for the checkout counter, Pein and the others followed. After paying for their things the members walked back to the van and drove toward the house.


	5. Challenge!

Everyone back at the house had changed into their bathing suits and where all on the beach.

"Look at me Deidara sempi," Tobi called.

"What?" Deidara sighed as he turned to the hyper active Ninja.

"I'm King Tobi of the sand castles," Tobi gloated as he stood over three very poorly built sandcastles.

Deidara rolled his eyes and continued working on his sand artwork.

"Savannah want to play?" Niomi asked as she bumped the white volleyball over the net to Hidan.

"That's okay I need a tan," Savannah sighed. She was enjoying the beautiful rays on her skin, this vacation was defiantly a good idea.

"She can't play anyways she sucks!" Hidan gloated spiking the ball into the ground.

"WHAT!" Savannah growled as she sat up.

"Hidan I thought I told you no spiking the ball," Niomi yelled.

"Sorry I guess you're just not up to my level yet," Hidan bragged.

"Oh you are so gonna get it Hidan!" Savannah threatened picking up the volleyball.

"Is that a challenge Savannah? Do you really thing you can beat me" Hidan beamed.

"I can beat you with my eyes close," Savannah screamed.

"Oh I'd like to see that,"

Savannah threw the volleyball into the air and right before it began to fall to the ground she slammed it over to Hidan's side smashing it into his laughing face causing him to fall backwards.

"Ha haaa! That's my incredibly awesome sister," Niomi grinned high fiving Savannah.

"More like incredibly hulk," Hidan mumbled holding his bleeding nose.

"What did you say gramps?" Savannah asked.

"Why you f*cking b*tch! That's it let the real game begin, anything goes!" Hidan yelled.

"Anything goes?" Niomi asked with a smirk.

"Anything goes," Hidan assured. Niomi exchange a satisfied glace with her sister before turning back to Hidan, "Okay then Hidan we'll play,"

"Good, Deidara come play on my side," Hidan demanded. Deidara sighed as he stood up and walked over to Hidan.

"What you guys playin?" Kisame asked as he held his Samehada.

"Where playing volleyball anything goes wana play?" Hidan asked.

Kisame pondered for a while his eyes traveled to the ocean and then back at the volleyball court.

"Come on you damn fish I'ain got all f*cking day!" Hidan yelled. Kisame sighed and gentle placed Samehada on the sand and walked over to Niomi.

"Fine but I'm on their team," Kisame grumbled walking in the back of the court.

"Fine be like that fishy," Hidan yelled, "Tobi your with us," Hidan groaned pulling Tobi over to their side of the court

"Tobi's with who?" Tobi asked confused.

"Oy Tobi you better concentrate," Deidara bossed.

"Hai Deidara-sempi,"

"We get to serve first since you hit me," Hidan smirked.

"Fine whatever floats your boat," Savannah shrugged, "It's not like it'll make a difference,"

"We'll see," Hidan smiled, "Service!"

Hidan slammed the ball over the net towards Savannah clearly aiming for her face, however Savannah blocked it by flicking the ball high in the air.

"Niomi get it," Savannah yelled.

"Roger that sister," Niomi yelled as the ball came into view with a lightning chakra charged hand she spiked the ball to the other side, fusing the lightning into the ball. Lightning traveled over the sphere like structure at a rapid speed; in fact it was going so fast that the ball turned blue. Deidara who noticed this inched out of the way.

"Deidara what the hell are you doing?" Hidan asked as Tobi ran for the ball and then got electrocuted in the process.

"That," Deidara pointed out as a burnt Tobi limped off the ground.

"Score one for us," Savannah grinned. Hidan tossed the ball over to them so they could serve.

"All right Kisame your up," Niomi smiled.

Kisame nodded and threw the ball into the air but instead of hitting the ball with his hand, he hit it with his Samehada.

"What the hell? This isn't f*cking baseball Kisame" Hidan blurted as the ball flew his way.

Hidan quickly bumped the ball over but not before Deidara planted his explosive clay onto the ball.

Savannah was just about to get it when Kisame came out of nowhere and knock the ball with Samehada.

Deidara smiled before saying his signature words, "Katsu!"

This caused the clay to blow up in Samehada and Kisame's faces.

"Any one for fried sushi?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah Deidara Sempai, Bonsai! Bonsai!"

"Ha score one for us flat chest," Hidan grinned. Savannah eyes burned with furry.

"Oh it's on b*tch!" Savannah yelled.

When Pein and the others returned, the beach was a mess. Several spots were covered in ash; Deidara was on his back on the shore as the crystal clear water arose to his hair. Kisame and his Samehada were tied up against a tree. Niomi laid on the sandy beach as she held a white volleyball, and on the far side of the volleyball court Savannah sat on top of Hidan as she beat the hell out of him. Pein's eyebrow twitched as he touched his forehead.

"Maybe now would be a good time to go to IHOP," Konan sighed


	6. Flirting in IHOP

The Akatsuki members slowly trotted out the car before they walked toward the I-HOP restaurant. Several people stared at them with curious and amazed looks as the members waited to be seated behind the counter. A chubby woman with brown hair and at least three chins stood at the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a husky tone. Even those little words she said seemed to make her out of breath. Hidan and Sasori tried to suppress a laugh as Pein cleared his throat, "Um yes I would like a table for 12 please,"

The woman licked her lips as she examined Pein, "You look mighty fine in dem pants," She purred before going off to find a table. Pein shuttered before sitting down on one of the couches. Konan snickered before she sat next to him.

"Looks like that woman was hitting on you Pein," Hidan chuckled, "Maybe you should ask her out,"

Pein narrowed his eyes, "Maybe you should instead," Hidan shook his head, "She's not really my type," Hidan grinned.

"So what is your type, Hidan?" Pein asked. Hidan grinned as he clutched Niomi in his arms, "Girls with big boobs, a nice ass and blonde hair are my type," Hidan smirked.

Niomi narrowed her eyes at him before pushing him away, "Don't touch me, Hidan," Niomi warned as she sat next to her sister. Hidan only smirked before the fat woman came back and began to check him out also.

"Ooo you look good to, you come her often hot stuff?" The woman purred causing Hidan to shudder.

"Is the table ready?" Konan asked as the huge woman nodded.

"Yes it… is follow me," Each of the members followed the woman to their table as she led them through the crowd of people. The restaurant smelled like pancakes, maple syrup and bacon. The woman waddled toward a huge round booth on the left side of the restaurant.

"Here is your table the waiter will be right with you," the woman puffed.

"Thank you," Pein smiled causing the woman to smile back, "Your very welcome hot stuff,"

Pein laughed nervously as the woman walked away. "Man she's scary," Pein gulped causing Konan to giggle. The members took their seats in the brown booth; Pein sat on the edge, then Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi, Savannah, Sasori, Deidara, Tobi, Kakuzu, Niomi and Hidan. A few minutes passed before a young woman with cream coloured skin, sandy blonde hair and big boobs stood on the side of their table.

"Hi there I'm Lelo, I will be your waitress for this morning," The girl grinned. "Can I start you off with something to drink?"

The male Akatsuki members gawked at the blonde girl that bent over to place napkins in front of them.

"So what can I get for you," The girl grinned showing her bright white teeth.

"Your phone number," Hidan purred wobbling his eyebrow.

"Aren't you sweet, maybe I will give it too you after," She grinned.

"Yea I'd like that," Hidan smirked.

"oooo me to I wouldn't mine your number," Sasori smirked.

"Yes getting your number sounds like a good idea," Pein grinned. Niomi's mouth dropped open along with Konan's and Savannah's. With a swift ninja like motion Konan elbowed Pein in his side, Savannah slapped Sasori in the back of the head and Niomi punched Hidan somewhere painful.

The waitress just stood there with a bright smile on her face as she waited for her customers to order.

"We need some time come back in a few minutes," Konan noted as the girl nodded and walked over to another table.

"Why did you do that?" Hidan squeaked in pain. Niomi narrowed her eyes before she spoke, "Because you wouldn't stop gawking at her chest,"

Hidan sighed as he tried to open up his menu with his teeth. Each of the members looked at the menu before the girl returned.

"Miss me?" she giggled causing each boy to sigh.

"Yes, at least I did," Hidan flirted.

"You don't learn do you?" Niomi growled as Hidan ignored her.

"Well what can I get you?" Lelo grinned as she started with Pein.

"Oh I'll like a glass of orange juice and some buttermilk pancakes," Pein smiled as the girl wrote down his order.

"Would you like sausage or bacon with that?" The girl asked.

"Bacon please," Pein answered.

She nodded and went onto the next person, which was Konan.

"I would like Blueberry tea and blueberry pancakes,"

"Sausage or bacon?"

"Sausage, please"

Next was Zetsu, when the girl saw him her face paled, "Don't worry he's harmless he wouldn't hurt a fly," Niomi grinned.

The girl gulped and gave him a weary smile, "W-What would you l-like"

Zetsu looked at his menu and then back at the petit girl, "I would like Tomato juice to drink," the girl slowly nodded as she shakily wrote down Zetsu's order, "**And Garden stuffed crepes,**"

The woman gulped when she heard Zetsu's voice switch but she didn't say a thing.

She then moved onto Kisame, she however ignored the fact that he was blue and looked like fish. "I would like some water and an Omelet stuffed with sausage, Ham, cheese, green peppers and onions."

The girl nodded and turned to Itachi her face lit up instantly when she saw the red-eyed Uchiha, "And what can I get for you?" The girl purred.

"Um I'd like a cup of French vanilla coffee and a country style omelet,"

With a nod she went onto Savannah, "Orange juice and chocolate waffles," She said in a clipped tone.

Next was Sasori, "I'll have some earl grey tea and a ham and cheese omelet."

"Bacon or Sausage?" The girl asked.

Sasori took awhile to think before he shook his head, "None I don't particularly like bacon or sausage,"

"Oh Dana get some bacon for me," Deidara grinned beside him as Sasori sighed, "Fine I'll have bacon on a separate plate,"

"Okay then and for you mam?" She asked turning to Deidara. Deidara remained silent as Tobi chuckled, "Sempi she thinks you're a girl, isn't that funny?"

All of a sudden the aura around Deidara grew dark and his eyes turned an icy blue, "Do I look like am laughing you bastard?!" Deidara yelled as he pulled his hand up revealing a white clay bird. Pein's eyes widened, "Deidara No!" Pein shouted as each Akatsuki member huddled close to the edge of the booth. The waitress not knowing what the clay figure actually was smiled as she glanced at the strange figure.

"Wow that's pretty, how did you make it?"

Deidara was about to toss the bird in Tobi's mouth but stopped when he heard the girls comment, "Ha! So you have an eye for true art do you? Well this bird is made out of special clay that is sculpted to perfection, to create the master piece, after all art is a bang!" Deidara gloated holding up the bird as if it was the masterpiece of a god.

She grinned, "Wow so what can I get you?"

"I would like the most artistic meal on the menu which would be Swiss mocha coffee and strawberry French toast,"

The girl nodded a wrote down the order before going over to Tobi, "And for you?"

"Tobi would like hot chocolate with whip cream and chocolate chip pancakes with sausage," Tobi grinned.

She then moved onto Kakuzu who had already known his order before they were seated. "Black Coffee and Belgian waffles with Bacon," Kakuzu said plainly as she slowly wrote down the order and then moved onto Niomi.

"Oh I like your shirt," Lelo stated as she pointed to Niomi's black and white stripped shirt. Niomi was taken back and smiled, "Thank you it really is a beautiful shirt,"

"So what can I get you?" Lelo asked

"Hmm I would like a vanilla and caramel iced coffee and strawberry Belgian waffles," Niomi said scanning the menu. Kakuzu glanced at the price of the food Niomi had just ordered and clutched his chest. Pein cocked an eyebrow, "Your not going to have a heart attack are you?" Pein asked as he looked at the wide-eyed Kakuzu who shook his head.

Lelo finally turned to Hidan who was staring at her chest the whole time she was taking orders. "What can I get for you?" she asked.

Hidan's eyes drooped and his mouth drooped open as his perverted gaze observed her from head to toe. Niomi narrowed her eyes and resisted the urge to beat him to a pulp. "He'll just have some grapefruit juice and cinnamon apple pancakes with bacon," Niomi ordered through clenched teeth as Kakuzu gripped his chest again. The girl grinned before taking the menus and walking away.

Hidan leaned to the side to watch the girl walk toward the kitchen, "She's got a nice ass to," Hidan purred as Niomi banged his head on the table causing and old couple to look at them.

"What the f*ck Niomi why did you do that?" Hidan growled turning to the blond.

"Do what?" Niomi sighed as she fiddled with the dessert menu.

"Bang my f*cking head against the f*cking table?" Hidan growled causing Pein to sigh.

"My hand slipped," Niomi said casually.

"HUH!" Hidan's eyes widened in surprise, "You expect me to believe that?"

Niomi shrugged as she focused on the chocolate volcano cake that was on the menu. Hidan rubbed his head as Pein sighed, "Well while we wait for our food lets discus what were doing today, anyone wants to throw in a suggestion?" Pein asked as he searched the Akatsuki member's faces.

"I heard there was going to be a Luau near sharks cove thursday night we could go there," Itachi suggest.

Pein nodded as he tapped his chin, "That does sound like fun,"

"And inexpensive," Kakuzu mumbled as Pein rolled his eyes.

"Well that covers Thursday night, but what about today after breakfast?" Konan said as she thanked the lady who brought the pot of warm water and drinks.

"We could go shopping," Niomi suggested as she sipped her iced coffee.

Sasori sighed and picked up his cup of earl grey tea and held it to his lips, "I guess that would be okay I saw a mall on our way here,"

"Along with a Wal-Mart, BestBuy, and Dollar Tree," Deidara grinned setting down his coffee.

Kakuzu's eyes lit up at the sound of the words Dollar Tree, he never heard anything as wonderful as that before. Clearing his throat he stared at Pein, "Where going to the Dollar Tree," Kakuzu assured. Pein decided he wouldn't protest it wasn't like it would make a difference anyway.

After awhile their food arrived and the members began to eat. "So we'll drive to the mall and stay there for a while, then go to Dollar Tree for Kakuzu, then we'll head back to the house and relax for the rest of tonight," Pein concluded as he polished off his orange juice.

Hidan yawned before he stretched, "Whatever lets get going then,"

Pein left a tip on the table along with the money for the food as each of the members headed for the van.

"I call shot gun!" Kisame yelled as he tried to open the door to passenger seat. Pein sighed before using his almighty push, to thrust Kisame out the way and open the door for Konan.

"There you are my love," Pein said as Konan giggled.

"Not fare Leader-sama," Kisame groaned as Itachi walked on him and into the van.

"Ow Itachi-san that hurt!" Kisame yelled as he stood up and was pushed down again by Sasori.

"Sasori what the hell?"

"Itachi did it why can't I?" He shrugged before he hopped in the van. When everyone was in, Pein drove off towards the mall.


	7. Shopping with trouble

Pein parked the van next to a red Camaro in the Hawaiian mall parking lot. Kakuzu stared at the red expensive vehicle as Pein ejected the keys and tossed them to Konan.

"Okay I already know that I laid down some rules but let me remind you, always travel with a partner and do not destroy or steal Hawaiian property" Pein warned as he stared at each member.

They all nodded as the stared in their leader's rinnegan (sp?) eyes. He narrowed his eyes at Kakuzu who was still staring at the Camaro, "Did you here me Kakuzu?" Pein asked the stitched up ninja.

Kakuzu slowly nodded before hopping out the van, the other members followed closely until each member was out of the van.

"Alright before we go crazy we need to establish who will be splitting up with who," Pein instructed.

"We also need to establish what time we will be meeting up," Sasori sighed. "Because I do hate to wait,"

"Well we'll meet here at…" Pein checked his watch it was now 12:40, "3:00, is that okay with everyone?" Pein asked as each member nodded.

"Okay now who's going with who?" Pein asked.

"Me and Kakuzu will go together," Zetsu said as Kakuzu nodded. Hidan grinned he was glad Kakuzu had decided to go with Zetsu that meant he wouldn't have to deal with Kakuzu nagging him to stop spending money.

"Niomi and I will go together," Hidan assured stepping closer to the blonde. She smiled as she latched onto Hidan's muscular arm, she didn't mine having Hidan along this time, he would be quite useful when it came to carrying her shopping bags.

"I agree Hidan can come with me," Niomi purred as she stroked Hidan's arm causing Hidan to smirk.

Savannah rolled her eyes, "Whatever who's coming with me?"

"Oh me! Right here!" Sasori grinned as he rushed over to her. Deidara narrowed his eyes before pushing Sasori to the ground and walking on him towards Savannah. "No I'll go with Savannah!" Deidara shouted before being burned by one of Itachi's fireballs.

"No I think it'll me who'll be going with Savannah," Itachi said as he began to walk over to her.

Sasori raised his head form the gravel ground as pieces of gravel fell from his face. His eyebrow twitched before he connected his chakra strings to Itachi and pulled him backwards causing him to fall backwards onto Kisame. Sasori smirked happily before hosting himself up.

"That's how the puppet man rolls," Sasori gloated as he walked next Savannah. Pein touched his forehead before sighing, "Anyway me and Konan will be taking our leave now you guys could sort this out by yourselves I hope," Pein sighed.

"It's Konan and I, Pein" Zetsu corrected. Pein narrowed his eyes and shook his head before pulling Konan from his mental group of members.

After sorting out who went with who, the members headed toward the front entrance of the mall. Several tourists and Hawaiians filled the mall, each of them walking back and forth from store to store. The smell of freshly grilled steak and pineapple traveled from a Hawaiian bar and grill, that stood on the side of the mall.

"Wow!" Tobi exclaimed. His eyes looked at the store signs, each one lit up brightly trying to attract as many costumers as possible. Tobi spotted a huge red M&M world sign and a ToysRUs, "Deidara sempi look they have a place where you can buy toys!" Tobi exclaimed as he pointed to the ToysRUs store. He began doing a weird rain type dance and waving his arms around, "Toys, Toys are for good boys!" Tobi jumped before pulling Deidara with him. "Tobi hmm let me go…"

Sasori chuckled before grabbing Savannah's hand, "Lets go Savannah I spy with my wooden eye a Pottery barn," Savannah cocked an eyebrow, "Doesn't that place sell cribs and baby crap?" Savannah asked.

"Well were going to find out aren't we?" Sasori grinned. Itachi clenched his fist before following after Savannah, "Lets go Kisame," Itachi grumbled as Kisame walked behind him.

Zetsu shoved his hands in his pockets before disappearing in the crowd with Kakuzu. The only people that were left was Niomi and Hidan. Niomi walked speedily to the directory as Hidan followed, her bright blue eyes beamed up at the several stores that were listed bellow. Hidan gulped as he saw each of them, no doubt Niomi would try to get to all of them. He was about to protest when she suddenly turned to him, her blue eyes were wild with excitement as she tucked a lock of blonde hair behind her ear. "Hidan let's hit Forever 21 first k?"

Hidan smiled, he didn't know why but every time he saw her he could never be angry, it was almost like he loved her, but that was impossible. She grinned as she wrapped her arm around his and pulled him towards the store of her choice.

Kakuzu's big green eyes glanced at the several different watches that laid out on display in the Rolex store. Each cost exceeded 700 dollars but imagine how much he could sell it for back home. Drool began to seep out his mouth as he began to imagine the beautiful green that would surround him.

Zetsu stood their full of utter confusion; he couldn't understand why his comrade was drooling over something so trivial. The fact that each item was way too expensive for Kakuzu's tastes was one of the reasons why Zetsu didn't understand the reason for Kakuzu's longing. With a sigh Zetsu turned and leaned against the green marble that outlined the high-class store. "**Kakuzu can we leave now…** we've been standing here for an hour now,"

Kakuzu looked at Zetsu and wiped his mouth, "Hey Zetsu I have a proposition," he chuckled deviously.

Zetsu uneasily looked at Kakuzu and back into the store, "before you tell us this proposition…**may we remind you there is an officer in there…**with weapon I may add,"

Kakuzu looked into the store to see a round pale security guard who clutched a 8-inch machine gun to his chest. Kakuzu shook his head. He could probably take that gun faster than that man can shoot it, but first he'd have to get rid off some deadweight. Kakuzu turned back to Zetsu who still held an uneasy gaze. "Look you and I both know that Pein trusts us more than each Akatsuki member right?"

"And?" Zetsu asked as he crossed his arms. "And that means he wouldn't mine if you or I go off by ourselves," Zetsu began to think about what Kakuzu was saying before he could object Kakuzu inputted, "and besides your technically a group of two anyway"

Zetsu nodded, "Yeah your right Kakuzu-san…**besides were responsible enough to go by ourselves,**" Kakuzu nodded satisfied with his answer. "Now go on if Pein comes I'll cover for you," Kakuzu assured as Zetsu grinned, "And we'll do the same…**see you later Kakuzu,**" Zetsu began to walk away toward the plant nursery located outside as Kakuzu shoved his hands in two black gloves, "Now who to take down first?" He wondered.

Niomi walked out of the changing room in a tight fitting olive green cargo shorts and white tank, she twirled in front of Hidan, who was sitting in one of the chairs located by the changing room.

"What do you think Hidan, to tight?" Niomi asked poising in the near by mirror. Hidan smirked, "Personally I don't think it's tight enough." Niomi sighed before retreating back into the changing room and putting on another pair of clothes. Hidan sighed as he waited for the blonde to walk out of the changing room again, she was his only entertainment in this boring shop.

Hidan watched as several girls walked in and out of the shop some with boyfriends, some in a group and some by themselves. Hidan groaned, he was getting impatient; they had been in this store for hours. With a small grumble he slowly got up and walked into the changing room to be greeted by Niomi. She was now wearing a pink and purple western shirt and jeans shorts. Hidan took in a breath when he saw her. What Niomi was wearing:

Her blue eyes looked up at him, "Hidan is something the matter?" she asked slowly. Hidan took a slow breath before pulling her into the changing room. "H-Hidan! Are you insane!" she yelled before he covered her mouth.

"No I'm just feeling more bad than usual," Hidan smirked as he leaned into her neck. Niomi gulped the truth was she had feelings for Hidan, but she'd never tell him that, at least not while he was awake. Hidan took in her fruity scent she smelled so good. "H-Hidan if you touch me I'll k-kill you," Niomi squeaked.

Hidan smirked, "But I'm not touching you yet…" With that Hidan slid his hand up her side until it reached her face. Niomi blushed a bright red causing Hidan to smirk, "Are you enjoying this?" he asked as Niomi shook her head.

"N-No I d-don't like this," She whispered. Hidan smiled before kissing her neck causing her blush to grow brighter.

"I think you do like this…" Hidan whispered against her skin. Niomi sighed in defeat before pulling Hidan's face towards hers. Hidan was shocked at her actions as he stared into her bright blue eyes.

"Niomi?" he said as he cocked an eyebrow in confusion. She squeaked her eyes shut before pulling him to her lips. She didn't know why but right now she just couldn't get enough of him.

"Deidara-sempi look they have Deidara dollies," Tobi grinned as he picked up a blonde haired doll.

Deidara's eyes twitched, "That's a Barbie doll you bastard!" he growled. Tobi hadn't heard him and continued walking down the isle, observing every toy that he passed.

"Oooh look at this one Deidara-sempi!" Tobi shouted enthusiastically as he picked up an orange ball. "I wonder what it does?"

Deidara watched as Tobi placed his toys in a near by trolley, and angled the ball over the ground. Deidara carefully read the label on the ball 'new super bounce ball bounces up to 20 feet or more' Deidara's eyes widened there was no way this store's roof was 20 feet. Tobi raised the ball above his head before Deidara yelled, "No Tobi don't!"

However it was too late, Tobi threw the ball down with as much strength and chakra power as he could muster up. The ball slammed against the tile floor before it flew high up to the roof and slammed into one of the lights above causing it to break and fall down.

"Tobi! You jackass! Look what you did!" Deidara growled. Tobi gulped as the ball flew back down to the ground and bounced down the isle knocking over a woman and a young girl.

Tobi's eyes widened as he covered his hole in his mask with his hands. Deidara sighed as the ball bounced up and knocked down another light causing it to fall on top of one of the workers.

"Tobi your just one big problem," Deidara sighed. Tobi began to whimper as a waterfall of tears came from his hole in his mask. "I-I'm sorry Deidara-sempi!"

Deidara shook his head and sighed, "Whatever lets just get outta here before…." A strong hand grabbing his shoulder interrupted him. He slowly turned around to face an angry man with a few bruises on his face. "Where do you think your going Barbie?!" The man asked causing Deidara to twitch in anger. "Who do you think your calling Barbie hmm?!" Deidara growled as the man clenched his teeth. "Whose gonna pay for all this?" He pointed at the mass destruction that the ball caused.

"I don't know I wasn't the one who caused it," Deidara defended shaking the man's hand off his shoulder. "I saw you with my own eyes, playing with that ball!" The man growled.

Deidara cocked an eyebrow before backing up next to Tobi, he slowly leaned next to the orange masked ninja, "Run" he whispered. Before he began running at full speed out of the store. Tobi ran right behind him as the man yelled for them to stop.

"Sempi I think were being bad boys!" Tobi yelled as Deidara continued to run between several people. "Shut up hmm!" Deidara yelled he quickly looked back to see the man and a few others dressed in blue running behind them. 'this would be so much easier if he could just blow them up' Deidara thought before turning back in front of him.

His blue eyes searched the mall for an escape, he couldn't blow them up and he couldn't use tweet-tweet. With a small sigh he grabbed Tobi and pulled him around the corner into another store before hiding among the clothes.

Deidara watched as the man and officers ran passed the store before he sighed in relief. He then glared at Tobi, "This is your fault we can't go out looking like this now since they'll notice us!" Deidara yelled as Tobi sobbed.

Deidara sighed before looking around, they had ended up into a store named hot topic. With a small sigh he turned to Tobi, "Were going to have to use a disguise," Deidara concluded. "ooo Tobi loves disguises!" Tobi squealed causing a gothic girl to look at them.

"Tobi shut up hmm!" Deidara warned, "Now we'll have to use clothes from this…store," Deidara couldn't help but look weirdly at the different items that filled the dark store. "Hmm well let Tobi go and search!" Tobi beamed before running off to the back of the store.

"Whatever," Deidara then walked off to look around the store for clothes and any other items he could use, once he was done he quickly cashed up the clothes and items before going into the changing room to get dressed. Deidara some how died his hair a bright red and wore gothic clothes with a few fake piercings.

Once he was done he shoved his clothes in the hot topic bag and walked out in his disguise. His eyes widened in amazement when he saw his reflection in the mirror. He looked like a completely different person, in fact he looked like…

"Ha ha Sempi you look like Sasori!" Tobi grinned beside him. "Shut up hmm," Deidara growled before looking at his partner, "Tobi you can't wear that mask they'll know it's you," Deidara sighed as Tobi whimpered. "But, this mask is what makes Tobi, Tobi, it's what make Tobi a good boy,"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "No! You can't wear it, now go find something else!" He growled as Tobi nodded. Tobi then searched the store before going back into the changing room and changing. When he walked out he was now wearing an orange beanie and his black hair was over his eyes and was cover most of his face except for his mouth.

Deidara narrowed his eyes, was he serious! He really wanted to see what Tobi looked like under that mask. "Lets go find Sasori hmm before I blow you up," Deidara groaned before walking out the store with Tobi behind him. "What did Tobi do?"

Hidan slowly began to unbutton Niomi shirt as he pushed her up against the wall. Niomi and Hidan had been making out for at least half an hour, and Hidan didn't seem to want to stop. Who knows when he'll get another opportunity like this?

"H-Hidan" Niomi gasped as his cold hand touched her skin. Hidan smirked as his hand slowly sent chills up her spine. They continued to make out before a voice stopped them. "Um miss Niomi did you find everything okay? You've been in there for a while" a woman asked. Niomi froze as her eyes widened, she was sure they'd get into a lot of trouble if the sales associate found them making out in a fitting room.

"Erm, y-yes everything uh fits perfectly," Niomi nervously assured. She hoped the woman couldn't see that there were two pairs of feet in the changing room instead of one. Niomi silently waited until the woman spoke again, "Okay well I'll wait by the counter for you," with that she swiftly walked off allowing Niomi to sigh.

"Everything does fit perfectly, doesn't it?" Hidan asked as his magenta eyes gleamed with mischief. Niomi rolled her eyes before pushing him away from her. "What happened just now, whatever you thought was happening, was not happening, and was never going

to happen." She quickly whispered as a smirk formed on his face.

"Of course not we couldn't possible do that in a public place," Hidan smirked before caressing her cheek. "Don't touch me you old, ugly bastard!" she growled before picking up the clothes and heading for the counter. Hidan only shrugged before pulling his shirt back on and walking out behind her.

Sasori stood wide-eyed in the dark Abercrombie & Finch store, after finding out that the pottery barn store was actually a store that sold household products; Savannah had asked to check out the Abercrombie & Finch store. They'd been in here for a while now and she'd tried on at least 30 different outfits.

Sasori smirked before letting out a huge laugh causing a lot of people to look at him. "It's not funny hmm," Deidara sighed as Sasori continued to laugh. "it's hilarious ha, ha, ha, wait until Savannah see's you, she's gonna freak" Deidara sighed before crossing his arms. At least the dye wasn't permanent he thought before moving over so a girl could walk pass.

She did a double take before a flirtatious smile passed over her face. "I think she likes Deidara-sempai," Tobi grinned as Deidara looked at the girl. She gave a small wave causing Deidara to shyly look away. Sasori tossed him a confused look before turning around, "What's up with you?" he asked before he spotted the girl who was winking at Deidara.

Sasori's eyes widened, "She isn't winking at you she's winking at me!" he growled. Deidara smiled, "No Dana I believe she thinks I look hot." "With that red hair please you look like a fire hydrant!" "it's the same colour as yours hmm," Deidara smirked as Sasori huffed. Just then Savannah walked next to Sasori with a smile she held two bags in each hand, "Okay I'm all set Sasori," she grinned before her face fell in shock.

"D-Deidara?! Is that you?!" she asked as her eyes widened. "Don't ask, hmm" Deidara sighed as Savannah, grinned, "I'm not promising, but… it looks… good on you," "Really?" Deidara grinned as she nodded. "Yeah it does," With that the two walked out of the store leaving Tobi and Sasori behind.

"Your right Sasori-sempai Savannah-san did freak!" Tobi grinned as Sasori grumbled and followed Deidara and Savannah.

Niomi and Hidan walked in silence through the mall. None of them said anything since the forever 21 incident; sure Niomi went to other stores, bought other clothes, but she didn't try them on. She had just handed the shopping bags to Hidan and he carried them, even though they were getting a bit heavy now.

The two continued to walk through the crowd of people before they reached the food court. Hidan spotted an Hawaiian themed clock on the wall of the food court; it was now 2:45. They would have to starting heading back to the van soon. Hidan turned towards Niomi who had been looking at him in the corner of her eye. She quickly looked away as he smirked, "Niomi we should probably head back since it's 2:45" "Sure" she said quickly before walking off.

Hidan sighed as he caught up to her, "Why are you being such a f*cking b*tch? It wasn't like I forced you," Niomi narrowed her blue eyes before turning around to face him. Her blood boiled inside of her and she could almost feel lightning inching off her skin. "Shut up Hidan! Just forget what happened and if you even so much as hint what went on in that changing room to anyone…" Niomi growled through clenched teeth as she gripped Hidan's shirt, "I'll summon Saber and he'll rip...your…ass…to…shreeddssss!" she growled before letting him go.

Hidan sighed, Saber was Niomi's ninja tiger summoning, he basically loved to protect and serve Niomi and would kill himself if she asked him to. So telling Saber to kill Hidan wouldn't be much of a hassle and to top it all off Saber and Hidan didn't have a very good relationship to begin with.

Hidan watched as Niomi walked away from him, her hips swayed from left to right in her mini yellow shorts. Her blonde ponytail did the same as she walked quickly to the front entrance of the mall. Each step she took made her hair bounce in a sassy fashion. Hidan smirked as he walked behind her, what could he say? He loved his woman feisty.

Pein sat at one of the small tables in pink berry, while he waited for Konan to join him. "Pein look they have parfaits," Konan giggle as she took a seat in the neon green chair across from Pein. Pein slowly looked up at Konan before groaning, he quickly placed his head back down on the cool table. "Hmm it's sooo good why can't we have this stuff in the rain village?" Konan moaned as she ate the ice cream.

Pein's eye twitched, "I don't know Konan, maybe because it rains all the time in the rain village and all the fruit and flipping vegetables die and then people come to you complaining that they don't have any vegetation to eat, like you're the jolly green giant and can just easily make the fricken food reappear from the damn grave of FLIPPEN VEGTABLES AND FRUIT!"

Konan cocked an eyebrow as she watched Pein take deep breaths, "Wow someone's grumpy today," she commented, "are you just mad because you didn't get any of the parfait?" she asked pushing the spoon to him. "NO KONAN FOR THE LOVE OF GOD MY HEAD HURTS LIKE HELL!" Pein yelled before holding his head and resting it back down on the table. Konan smirked before she continued eating, "I told you not to drink to much of that wine," Konan grinned in her I told you so voice.

"But they were giving out free wine samples Konan…free," "Your starting to sound like Kakuzu," Konan sighed. Pein moaned in distress before laying back down on the table. Konan smiled before finishing up her parfait and tossing the cup in the garbage. She then walked over to the orange haired man, "Pein-sama I'm ready to leave now," She whispered in his ear seductively causing his face to turn red.

Pein slowly got up and picked up his bags, "Lets go then," he sighed as he and Konan headed for the van.

Itachi leaned against the silver van as he waited for the rest of the Akatsuki to arrive or least Pein since he had the keys. Kisame stretched as he walked over to Itachi, "God were is Leader-sama?" Kisame groaned as Itachi sighed. "I don't know, I would send you to look for him, but you'll probably end up getting lost," Kisame decide to ignore the fact that Itachi had just called him useless and went to look through the shopping bags.

He pulled out a red and black stripped polo shirt and looked at it before turning to Itachi, "Itachi-san you bought a polo shirt from Abercrombie & Finch?" Kisame asked as Itachi looked at him. "Yes Kisame, I also bought black skinnies to go with the awesome polo. Not to mention the stylish shades I got from American eagle or the awesome black button down shirt I got on sale at Banana Republic, or the…" Kisame watched as his partner continued to go on and on about the various clothing that he bought from every store that carried men's clothes.

Kisame sighed before pushing the shirt back into the bag and standing up. He hadn't bought as much things as Itachi, in fact the only thing Kisame had bought was a few shirts, some shorts and a blue marlin surf board. As Itachi continued to brag about the stuff he bought, Zetsu came from under the ground surprising Kisame. "Oh my god Zetsu you scared me!" Kisame gulped. Zetsu chuckled, "Sorry," he apologized.

Itachi looked strangely at the plant man, "What do you got there Zetsu?" he asked pointing to the green bag in Zetsu's hand. Zetsu looked at the bag in his hand before smiling, "Oh this is just the most awesome blossom ever!" Zetsu grinned before pulling a pot with brightly coloured flowers. "Wow their pretty," Kisame observed as Zetsu smiled.

"I-I know isn't she…**she truly is something beautiful**" Zetsu sighed as he admired the plant. "It's just a plant…" Itachi sighed before rolling his eyes. Zetsu gasped before cover the plant's "ears" "Don't say such…**vulgar things Itachi**…" "Vulg… I just said it was a pla-"

"DON'T SAY IT AGAIN!" Zetsu shouted before cradling the plant to his face. "**It huts her feelings**," Itachi's eye twitched, "Her? It's a plant!"

"Shut up Itachi!" Zetsu yelled as Itachi groaned and rolled his eyes.

"No I don't want to hear it, I don't want your old body!" Niomi yelled as Hidan rolled his eyes. "Oh come on you know you do," He smirked. "Shut up!" she growled. Niomi quickly walked over to the van and greeted everyone, but her eyes stayed on Itachi.

"Hey Itachi did you have a fun time shopping?" Niomi asked as Itachi groaned. "I was having a fun time up until you came along," Niomi pouted before crossing her arms, "So mean," her eyes then laid on Zetsu's flowers, "Whoa that's such a pretty plant…" Zetsu gasped before pulling the plant toward him, "You to Niomi! **Doesn't surprise me she's not that smart!**" Niomi frowned, "What did I say?"

Before Zetsu could say anything, Pein and Konan approached the van and not to far behind them where Sasori and the others. "Well is everyone here?" Pein asked. "Heh, Heh I don't know it looks like there are two knew members Pein," Kisame grinned as he looked at Deidara and Tobi.

Pein sighed before face palming himself, "I don't want to know… just put your bags in the trunk and get into the van so we could leave please," Everyone did as he said as they pilled into the van, Pein stopped Itachi before he walked into the van. "Yes Leader-sama?" Itachi asked as he looked at Pein. "You drive I'm to tired and I have a splitting head ache!" Pein grumbled as he handed the ponytailed Uchiha the keys.

"um okay then, do you want Konan to…" Pein quickly interrupted him, "Konan joins me in the back," Pein mumbled as Konan smiled, "He's needs someone to help him get to sleep," Konan explained. Itachi just gave them both a confused look as he unlocked the front seat door and hopped in. "OOO that means I get SHOTGUN!" Kisame yelled as he ran out the door towards the passenger seat.

"Kisame shut up!" Pein yelled before holding his head in pain. Kisame smirked before turning around to look at Pein, "That's called Karma Pein,"

"Shut it sharky!" Pein growled before laying down next to Konan. "W-Wait a minute if your laying in the back there where are we meant to sit?" Niomi asked. "Pair up and pick a lap," Pein grumbled. Niomi's mouth fell open before Hidan smirked, "So do you want to sit in my lap?"

Niomi crossed her arms before turning away from him, "No I want to sit in Kakuzu's," It was Hidan's turn to be shocked, "What? But, but-"

"That's right Hidan this butt is going to be sitting in Kakuzu's lap," she smiled as he glared at her. "Kakuzu isn't even here, so how are you going to sit in his lap?" Hidan asked. Niomi quickly looked around to see Kakuzu wasn't anywhere in sight, "Kakuzu isn't here?" Pein asked, "Then where the hell is he?!" Before anyone could answer Pein shook his head, "Forget! For-get it I don't give a damn anymore if he's not here by the time we leave then by Jashin that's to bad!" Pein growled.

"Hey I said don't say Jashin's name in vain," Hidan yelled. Niomi rolled her eyes, "You never said that!"

"Yes I did," Hidan argued.

"No you didn't, besides no one cares about your stupid Jashin," Niomi growled.

"Guys" Savannah sighed.

"Stop talking about my Jashin!" Hidan shouted.

"Guys," Savannah said a little louder.

"Jashin, Jashin, Jashin!" Niomi smirked.

"Guys!"

"What?!" Niomi and Hidan asked as they turned to Savannah. "Cut it out and get in," Savannah shouted before hopping in the van and sitting on both Sasori and Deidara's laps. Tobi sat on Zetsu even though Zetsu told him not to and Niomi sat next to Hidan.

"Um Kakuzu is still not here should we go look for-"Itachi began. "NO LEAVE NOW!" Pein demanded as Itachi nodded and started the engine.

He slowly backed out of the parking lot and headed for the beach house.


	8. A night the Akatsuki will never forget

Itachi drove the van into the next lane as they drove along the highway. Kisame glanced out the window a watched as several cars passed the van. "Tobi's hungry," Tobi groaned. "Yeah I am to," Niomi sighed.

"Was the drive this long before?" Sasori wonder out loud. "No I don't think so are you sure we're not lost Itachi?" Deidara yelled. Itachi sighed as he glared at the blonde in the rear view mirror, "No were not lost I just took the long way," Itachi explained. "Why the hell would you do that?" Hidan asked. Itachi rolled his eyes and didn't answer as he shifted into the next lane.

"Well since you took the long way can we get something to eat hm?" Deidara asked. Itachi tapped the wheel in anoyance, "What do you want?" Kisame looked out the windshield and pointed, "Ooo there's a McDonalds over there, Itachi! Look! Look!"

Itachi sighed before turning into the area and pulling up to the drive thru.

"Hi welcome to McDonalds can I take your order?"

"Okay what do you guys want?" Itachi sighed as he waited for the orders. Kisame glanced at the menu before speaking into the mic, "I want a crispy honey mustard snack wrap, with fries, and a medium dr. pepper," Itachi pushed Kisame out of the way before turning to everyone in the back. "Well what do you guys want?" Everyone stared throwing orders Itachi's way as he told the woman the orders.

She told him the price and he drove to the first window and gave her the money. "Here's your f-food sir," she blushed as she gave Itachi the food. Itachi blinked before smirking, "Thanks," he winked causing her to sigh. Niomi twitched with anger as she scooted over to the window and screwed it down, "Hey b*tch step off he's mine!" she growled. "He doesn't like hoe's," the girl snapped.

Niomi's mouth fell open as she tried to climb out the widow and grab the girl, "B*tch come here so I can tear those extensions you're wearing off your head!" Niomi yelled as Hidan tried to stop her. Itachi rolled his eyes before stepping on the gas and turning sharply out of the drive thru casing Niomi to fall backwards on top of Hidan.

"Blonde's are so dumb and troublesome," Itachi groaned. "I know what you mean," Sasori sighed as he watched Deidara rant about how much more artistic his food was than everybody else's.

Itachi finally pulled into the driveway of the beach house next to a red car and parked the van. Each of the members walked out of the van as Itachi locked it a handed the keys to Pein. "Hey whose car is this it's f*cking awesome!" Hidan yelled as he glanced at the red sports car.

Niomi touched the car and smiled, "Wow I agree it's nice," "Where did it come from?" Kisame wondered. Savannah looked at the car, "Isn't this the car from the parking lot in mall?" she asked as everyone continued to observe the car. Pein's eyes widened as he walked in the direction of the house, "Kakuzu!" he yelled.

Everyone followed Pein into the house as he walked over to the living room to see Kakuzu. "What the hell is a sports car doing in the driveway?" he growled. Kakuzu turned to look up at Pein with a pair of Gucci sunglasses, "Huh oh well since you guys left me I had no other way to get home,"

Pein took deep breaths before turning around and walking up stairs, "I'm going to rest for the night, don't any of you leave this house!" with that the orange haired man disappeared up stairs. Konan chuckled as she picked up her bags and walked up stairs as well. Everyone then went their separate ways, Niomi looked over at Kakuzu before gasping, "Are those Gucci sunglasses?"

Kakuzu nodded.

"Whoa I have two just like them," she grinned. Hidan smirked, "Yeah, but the difference is you bought yours," Kakuzu ignored Hidan's comment and continued to watch the shopping channel.

~Later that night~

Everyone was relaxing in the house. Pein had fallen asleep because of his headache that had developed again because of Kakuzu's actions. Konan sat next to him reading a book she bought from the mall. Zetsu was in his room watching HGTV, while Tobi played with his Kids meal toy.

Savannah was relaxing outside on the deck with Sasori and Itachi. Deidara was sculpting his clay, while Kisame listened to music. Niomi was trying on the clothes she bought, while Hidan sat in the living room with Kakuzu watching TV.

Everything was perfectly quiet until, "ARG I'M SO F*CKING BORED!" Hidan groaned loudly. "Thank you for making that know Hidan," Kakuzu sighed. Hidan glared at Kakuzu, "Oh shut up Kakuzu," he grumbled before getting up and walking into his bedroom.

Niomi gasped as she tried to cover her chest with her shirt. Hidan rolled his eyes, "I'm not interested in you right now," he grumbled. Niomi stuck out her tongue before pulling her shirt back on, "What's up with you?"

Hidan laid back on the bed as he placed his hands behind his head, "I'm bored," he groaned.

Niomi smiled before packing up her clothes that were on the floor, "Well if you want to we could go out," Hidan's eyes lit up as he sat up, "Really!"

Niomi rolled her eyes, "With everyone," Hidan shoulders slumped, "Oh," Niomi slowly got up and punched his shoulder playfully, "Come on Hidan, at least you won't be bored,"

"Where would we go?" He wondered. Niomi tapped her chin before snapping her fingers, "Oh when we were driving back I saw a nightclub called um oh Zanzabar," Hidan cocked an eyebrow, "Zanzabar? What the f*ck kinda name is that?" Niomi shrugged, but pulled the silver haired man to his feet, "I don't know, but it sounds exotic…come on it'll be fun, Pein doesn't have to know," She smiled.

Hidan smirked, "Fine only if you wear something hot for me," Niomi narrowed her eyes before pushing him away, "Heh I always wear something hot, but it's never for you,"

"Yeah keep telling yourself that," Hidan mumbled under his breath. Niomi glared at him, "What was that?" Hidan smiled, "Nothing," Niomi twisted her body and headed out the door as Hidan followed. She skipped over to Kakuzu and tapped on his arm, "We're going out to a club Kakuzu do you wanna come?"

"No," he said flatly. Niomi shoulders slumped as she sighed, "fine then,"

"Old man," Hidan snickered. "F*ck you Hidan" Kakuzu bluntly said. Niomi opened the sliding door that lead to the deck to greet her sister, "Hey guys, you wanna go to a club tonight!"

Savannah looked at her sister, "Sure why not I was bored anyway,"

Itachi smirked, "Yeah I'll go to,"

"So will I," Sasori inserted.

Niomi grinned, "Then get dressed, but don't tell Pein," With that she walked back into the house and headed towards the others rooms, "Hidan get dressed while I go get the others," Niomi instructed. She rapidly knocked on Kisame's door, Deidara's and Zetsu's. Causing each of them to come out, "What?"

"You guys get dressed where going clubbing," With that she walked back down the hall only to run into Konan. "KONAN! Um hey Koko what's up?" Konan looked at her strangely, "Nothing much what's up with you?"

"Who me um nothing, nothing at all, just gonna go in my room and kill Hidan eh heh heh…bye!" Niomi chuckled nervously before running down the hall only to be stopped by Konan's paper jutsu.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa what are you really up to?" she asked. Niomi slowly gulped, "What? I'm really going in my room."

Konan crossed her arms and tapped her feet, obviously not buying what Niomi said. "Oh okay where going to a club!" Niomi sighed, "Just don't tell Pein!"

Konan eyes widened, "Fine I won't tell Pein…If I can come to," Niomi smiled as she wrapped an arm around Konan's shoulders, "Sure you can mama Konan, but you gatta dress nice," Konan nodded before walking back into her room, "Meet me downstairs in a few minutes," Niomi yelled as she ran down stairs to get changed.

The Akatsuki members, who where going, all changed quickly and was now waiting to go to the club.

Niomi's wearing: Cinched+Bottom+Dress-Y815540/

Savannah's wearing: Black+Tank+Cocktail+Dress-Y818732/

Konan wearing: .

The guys can where what you imagination.

"Alright lets move out!" Niomi grinned as they walked onto the driveway. Konan unlocked the van before Niomi shook her head, "Oh no way we can't show up to a club in that," Her blue eyes glanced at the red sports car, "Now this we can show up in,"

"But how are we all going to fit in that?" Sasori wondered. Niomi smiled, "In the words of my leader pair up and pick a lap!" Hidan hoped in the drivers seat while everyone else pilled in the sports car and drove to the club.

When they arrived Hidan parked the car and they headed to the club. After passing the bouncer, they were in, lights flashed around them and loud music filled the club.

"This is so hot!" Niomi beamed. "I'll say," Hidan purred, as he looked Niomi up and down. "Well let's party!" Savannah yelled as they made their way through the crowd onto the dance floor. The song, She doesn't mind by Sean Paul, played from the speakers as the members danced.

Savannah grinned as she danced with her hands up in the air as Sasori, Itachi and Deidara danced around her. Konan danced with a guy with black hair and a few piercings on his face. Kisame danced with a girl who thought he was "Rad with his ocean blue skin", Zetsu was "flirting" with one of the palm trees inside and Niomi danced incredibly close to Hidan for someone who says she doesn't want him touching her.

As the music changed, to touchin on my by 3OH3!, Savannah stopped dancing and wiggled her way to the bar while Sasori joined her. Itachi and Deidara decided to stay as they challenged each other to see who could dance with that most girls and get their numbers.

"This was a good idea!" Savannah yelled over the music. Sasori smiled as he nodded, "Yeah I think Niomi thinks so to," Sasori chuckled as he pointed to Niomi and Hidan who were dancing even closer now. Hidan's hands touched her as she danced in front of him to the music. Savannah made a disgusted face as she rolled her eyes, "Even though she denies it she likes Hidan!" Savannah grinned.

Sasori smiled, "Yeah everyone knows," Just then a bartender came up to Sasori and Savannah, "Can I get you something?" he asked. "Can I get a AMF," Sasori said as the bartender nodded. "Anything for you?" he asked Savannah. Savannah tapped her chin, "Um I'll have a my pink lady," The bartender then left to make the drinks. "You know Pein is going to kill us when he finds out, right?"

Savannah looked over at Konan who was still dancing with the guy she had met. "Yup Pein is going to kill us," The bartender placed the two drinks in front of them. Sasori sipped his drink before his eyes widened, "Wow this is stronger than I remember," he smiled as he took another sip. Savannah smiled before drinking her martini, "Yeah well mine is perfect,"

"Lets have a toast to a night we'll never forget!" Sasori beamed as he toasted his glass with Savannah's.


	9. Arriving in paradise day 3

Chapter 9: Day 3 in paradise

Pein opened his eyes to be greeted by the sunlight that seeped into his room form behind the blinds. He yawned and rubbed his head before opening the blinds and allowing the sun to come in. "Good morning Konan," he yawned as he turned around. However Konan wasn't there, "Konan?" Pein slowly walked to the bathroom, "Konan you in here?" Pein asked as he opened the door. Still there was no sign of the blue haired girl.

"Where the hell is she?" Pein wondered as he took a shower and pulled on his clothes. His eyes found the clock, it was 9 in the morning. He opened the door and was slightly surprise at how quiet it was at this time he could usually here Deidara yelling at Tobi or Hidan and Kakuzu arguing.

He slowly walked out to see Kakuzu walking towards the stairs, "Hey Morning Kakuzu," Pein said as he approached the tall man. "Morning," Kakuzu nodded as he continued walking down the stairs with Pein behind him. "Isn't it weird that it's so quiet?" Pein said as they walked toward the kitchen.

"Yeah I wonder what's up with every…"Kakuzu stopped talking as he and Pein looked at the kitchen.

"W-What the hell?" Pein twitched. The kitchen was a complete mess, water had been sprayed all over the floor, a pink D-cup bra hung from two cabinets and held two melons. Beer bottles were piled high and scattered over the floor. Someone thought it was funny to write, "Red is a bang" in red permanent marker on the fridge.

A bag of chips were opened and tossed over the floor. A stack of red cups were piled high, each of them overflowing with beer. "Well I'm gonna leave before you use me as a punching bag," Kakuzu whistled pleasantly.

Pein narrowed his eyes as he walked into the messy kitchen. He almost stumbled over a plastic bag full of chocolate pudding, when he noticed Zetsu on the side of the kitchen. He was sleeping while hugging a palm trees that had a bunch of Christmas lights on it.

Pein's eye twitched in anger before he punched the plant in the arm, "Hey Zetsu get up!" Pein yelled in the plants ear. Zetsu's eyes opened slowly, "W-What happened?" Pein crossed his arms, "I don't know you tell me," Zetsu eyes widened as he gulped, "Pein! U-Uh um what are you doing here?!" Pein was about to answer when he heard Kakuzu scream from outside.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MONEY! WHAT THE HELL!" Kakuzu yelled. Pein quickly ran through the kitchen, as he tried not to trip on the garbage the lined the floor. "Kakuzu what is…" Pein stopped as he saw Kakuzu's face.

"SOMEONE CRASHED MY CAR, THAT I TOOK FOREVER TO STEEL! WHEN I FIND WHOEVER CRASHED THIS CAR I'm GOING TO KILL THEM AND REPAINT MY CAR WITH THEIR BLOOD!"

Pein gulped as Kakuzu walked passed him toward the house as some music started playing out of nowhere. Pein sighed before walking back into the house to see Kakuzu going into the kitchen. A few minutes later Pein heard screaming coming from the kitchen that sounded like Zetsu.

Kakuzu pulled Zetsu to his feet, "WHO CRASHED MY CAR!" He yelled in a batman voice. Zetsu gulped, he wasn't going to say he couldn't really remember whom. "I-I don't remember Kakuzu," Zetsu gulped. Kakuzu nodded as he placed Zetsu down, "Oh okay," Kakuzu then grabbed the palm tree that Zetsu was sleeping with and snapped the tree in half. "BERTHA!" Zetsu yelled. "Do you remember now?" Kakuzu growled. Zetsu shook his head as he fell to the ground, "No, bertha why?! Fine it was Hidan!"

Kakuzu's eyes narrowed so much you couldn't even see his pupils. He swiftly walked pass Pein and headed toward Hidan's room. Meanwhile Hidan was sleeping in his bed along with Niomi. Niomi was the first to wake up, her blue eyes opened to see Hidan next to her. Her eyes grew wide as she blushed.

She slowly looked down at the sheets the covered both their bodies, before she slowly peeped under the cover to see the horror she wish she hadn't. "NO WAY!" She screamed causing Hidan to sit up in bed. "What! What!" Hidan yelled just as the door burst open. "HIDAN!" Kakuzu growled. "Huh what is it Kaku-" Hidan gulped when he saw the angry man. "YOU RECKED MY CAR AND THEN YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO ASK ME WHAT!" Hidan's eyes widened as he hopped out of the bed and jumped out the window. Kakuzu jumped out the window to as he chassed Hidan around the house.

Niomi blinked as she sighed, she then turned to see Pein standing in the doorway in shock.

Niomi eyes widened as she quickly pulled the covers over her. Pein twitched before quickly walking away into the living room. He spotted Deidara leaning up against the wall with a lampshade on his head. Itachi was wearing shades and had a sign around him saying "Uchihas' always drop it like it's hot" A girl with red hair was passed out on his lap with a bottle in her hand.

Savannah and Sasori we're outside sleeping together on one of the chairs. Pein's eyes then travelled to the couch where he saw Konan laying with a guy with black hair and a few piercings on his face. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!" Pein growled causing Konan and the guy to get up.

"P-Pein what are you doing up?!" She gulped. "Who is he?!" Pein yelled. Konan was about to answer when Pein summoned the huge dog to pick the guy up and toss him out the window. "Pein did you really have to do that?" Konan asked crossing her arms. "Y-Yes I did now who the hell is he and why is everyone in a mess?" Pein asked.

Konan sighed before she spoke, "We went to a club last night," she whispered. "YOU WHAT!" Savannah slowly walked into the house with a yawn just as Hidan ran into the house, "Quick hide me Kakuzu's trying to kill me!"

Sasori looked at him before rolling her eyes, "Why is he trying to kill you?" he asked. "B-Because I crashed his car." Sasori shook his head, "Well it was nice knowing you,"

"Hidan why are you naked?" Savannah asked covering her eyes. Hidan blinked as he looked down, "Huh uh I don't know?"

Pein smirked evilly, "Oh well he just came out of the bed with Niomi," Savannah twitched, "What?!" Pein nodded smugly, "Yeah, in fact I went in the room when Kakuzu was chasing Hidan and Niomi didn't have clothes on either,"

Savannah looked at Hidan, her eyes had turned into daggers, "HIDAN WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Savannah growled.

Hidan eyes widened as she began to summon up electricity. Hidan gulped as he began to back away, "S-Savannah c-come on now, y-you know I would never do anything to N-Niomi," He reasoned, "Even though she has bigger boobs than you." "Do you want to die?" Savannah growled as she ran after him. "AHHHHHHHH!" Hidan ran out the door as Savannah and Kakuzu chassed after him. Hidan looked to see a guy running next to him, "What are you running from?" Hidan asked.

The guy gulped, "That," he pointed. Hidan turned to see Spike running after the guy. "Oh I'm running from them," he gulped as he pointed to Savvanah and Kakuzu. "Oh cool," the guy said before the both screamed in unison.

After a few minutes everything seemed to calm down, Pein had pulled on his black swim trunks and held an orange and red Akatsuki surfboard. Konan after apologizing had pulled on a red bikini, grabbed a volleyball and made her way to the beach with Pein.

Deidara was in the bathroom trying to wash out the red dye that he had put in his hair, while not dying from the horrible hang over he had. Itachi was gulping down water and Alkazelser to get rid of his hang over headache, while Kisame who had been found floating around the ocean waxed his surfboard.

Sasori and Savannah sat on the couch watching Family Fued. Tobi played Super Mario bros. on his Nintendo DS, Zetsu buried Burtha in the back of the house and had a funeral with Alice, the hawaiian plant he bought before.

Kakuzu was outside fixing his car, Hidan was no where to be found and Niomi was tanning outside on the beach. Pein slowly placed his board down before he turned to see Konan rubbing sun tan lotion on her arms. "Hey I'll be right back," Pein said as he walked around the house to the front.

He spotted Kakuzu kneeling down by the car's bumper, "Kakuzu you do know that even though the car is smashed, the owner has probably already called the police," Kakuzu glared at Pein, "Shut up this was a special car to me," Kakuzu said rubbing the car and leaning against it.

"Um was?" Pein wondered as Kakuzu got up. "Yes Pein was, I'm going to give the car to someone else now that it's bust up," Kakuzu sighed as he unlocked the car door. "F*ck Kakuzu get me off of this f

*cking car before I f*cking kill your f*cking ass!" Pein looked up to see Hidan's head stuck onto the cars antenna.

Pein looked up to see a car with two old grandmas in it, they looked at Pein and Hidan's head in horror before screaming and driving off. Pein quickly ran to Kakuzu's side, "Kakuzu take Hidan's head off there now before we get kicked outta here for dishonoring Hawaii,"

Kakuzu groaned before taking a stick and poking Hidan's head off the antenna. His head dropped to the ground and rolled in the road. "There," Kakuzu groaned as he got in the car and almost drove over Hidan's head. "HEY WATCH IT KAKUZU!" Hidan yelled. Pein was pondering whether he should leave Hidan's head in the road.

With a surrendering sigh he picked up Hidan's head and told Kakuzu to come back and stich it back on his body. Hidan cracked his neck before flipping off Kakuzu and walking in the house with Pein behind him. Just as they entered the house, Niomi was walking in at the same time from the back with Konan. Hidan looked up to see her, as they made eye contact Niomi's face went red.

"Hey Niomi…" Hidan began, but Niomi quickly turned the other way and ran for their room. Savannah looked up from the TV and glared at Hidan, "You are going to die!" she mouthed. Hidan twitched before walking over to his room. Savannah quickly got up and stopped him from walking through the door, "What are you going in there for? Huh? To rape her again!" Savannah growled.

"I didn't rape her…in fact I don't even remember doing anything with her," Hidan sighed as Savannah continued to glare at him. "Touch her and I'll chop off every piece of your pride and joy," Savannah threated before walking away and sitting back on the couch with Sasori. Hidan gulped before walking in the room. "Hey Niomi what…" He didn't get time to finish because Niomi slapped him across the face.

"Wha… What was that for?" Hidan growled. Niomi blushed madly before she grabbed his shirt and pulled him close to her face, "Y-You know what that was for!" she growled. Hidan blinked and shook his head, "No I f*cking don't all I know is you have f*cking anger issues!" Hidan growled. Niomi stared into his magenta coloured eyes and he glared at her, she slowly swallowed as her checks burned red again.

She suddenly felt embarrassed, that she was in her bikini and was so close to Hidan. She quickly moved away from him, "W-What do you want?" she asked avoiding eye contact. Hidan looked at her with confusion, before he chuckled, "You are definitely Savannah's sister," He sighed causing her to glare at him.

"What does that mean?" She growled. Hidan shook his head, "Nothing it's just you don't look like Savannah, but you do act like her sometimes," Hidan smirked as Niomi crossed her arms. "Whatever Hidan," Niomi growled as she walked into the bathroom. Hidan sighed before sitting down on the bed. After awhile Niomi reappeared in one of the outfits she bought the day before.

"Looking hot babe," Hidan smiled. Niomi looked at him as her cheeks burned red, "Your still here why?" Hidan sighed as he laid on the bed, "look Niomi I don't think we had sex or anything, trust me I'd remember," Hidan assured. Niomi blushed tomato red, Hidan was such a pervert, but she had to admit she didn't have the foggiest memory of them doing anything. She closed her eyes and tried to remember, but nothing came to mind.

"I guess so, but still I'm not sure I can't remember what happened last night," Niomi sighed. Hidan shrugged, "I can't really remember either, but hey I'm not complaining, better this way if you ask me," Hidan smirked. "I didn't ask you," Niomi groaned as Hidan shrugged. She slowly tapped her chin as she tried to remember, then it hit her, she remembered. After dancing with Hidan she had a drink a very strong one, both her and Hidan in fact.

After that she danced on tables then had more than five shots, after that they returned home even though Hidan slammed into a pole before they arrived.

"Niomi? You okay? Niomi?" Hidan called waving his hand in front of her blank face.

"Hidan shut it I'm trying to remember!" she snapped as Hidan sighed, "Fine," he then walked out of the room and left her to think.

Savannah glared at him when he sat next to her, "What did you do?" she asked. "Niomi's trying to remember what happened last night," Hidan sighed as Savannah glared at him. "I hope so…for your sake," she mumbled.

Meanwhile Niomi sat in her room, thinking about what happened, she slowly laid down and closed her eyes as she started to remember what happened that night.

~Flash Back~

Niomi: Oh yes this is the life! *gulps down 5th shot* hey bartender get you butt over here baby

Bartender: What the hell do you want now?

Niomi: Ah hahaha you are too funny…so how bout a kiss baby?

Bartender: How bout you leave?

Niomi: *gasp* I can't do dat I just got here! Haha hahha hahah hah *lays down*

Bartender: *sigh* I knew I should have quit this job

Savannah: Hey, hey, hey l-look at me who am I'm I? *Pulls mad face*

Sasori: Haahaha your Kakuzu

Savannah: Yeah, yeah dats it, dats it hahahahah

Sasori: Hahhahaah whooo *falls out of chair*

Savannah: Haha S-Sasori y-you okay?

Deidara: Hey baby how you like to become one my arts?

Girl: Jerk *slaps Deidara*

Deidara: Don't be like that baby

Itachi: Aw my Dei she must have though you were a girl

Deidara: Hah ahah hah you fat weasel

Itachi: *gasps and sobs* I'm not a girl you jerk *slaps Deidara and runs away*

Deidara: What is up with people and slapping me?

Niomi: You got me another drink! You are now my best friend everrrrrrrrrrrr….

Random dude: I don't even know you

Niomi: Would you like to *hiccup*

Random dude: Um…

Hidan: hey dude back off! She's mine!

Random dude: Uh…

Niomi: Hidan you big jerk *hiccup* he was starting to like me *hiccup* weren't you Joe?

Random dude: My name is Arnold

Hidan: Oh f*ck I'm going to kill you!

Random dude: AHHHH!

Niomi: Hidan why did you-

Hidan kisses Niomi

Niomi blushes: Bastard why did you kiss me!

Hidan: Cause I wanted to b*tch!

Niomi: I hate you *pulls Hidan on top of her and starts making out with him*

Kisame: Dancing like this makes me feel like a shark!

Girl: Dude you like… are a shark…

Kisame: I know so awesome…

Savannah: O-Okay w-who I'm I now? *puts two index fingers on either side of her noise*

Sasori: I-Itachi haha haha hahaaahh

Savannah: yeah ahh ahahhah

Konan: Looks like my friends are getting a bit crazy, we should probably go home…

Jake: Hey it's cool little blue I'll drive you..

Konan: Heh, heh okay then…

Konan then gathers everyone and walks over to Niomi and Hidan who are still making out.

Konan: Guys lets go! Pein going to kill us!

Hidan has lipstick all over his face and neck: Huh who boss man he can't do anything!

Niomi: Yeah he's a jerk isn't that right Joe?

….

Niomi: Where did Joe go?

Savannah: Lets just go horsey!

Niomi: Ooo I'm I a horsey!?

Savannah: Yeah!

Niomi: Yea!

After awhile they get into the red car and Konan drives back with the guy.

Hidan crashes into a lamppost causing it to fall down on the road.

Hidan: Timber!

Niomi: Hah hahahha

Itachi is making out with a girl

Deidara: Ohooho you bursted up Kakuzu's car he gonna kill you…

Hidan: Sh*t what can we do?

Niomi: Just drives us home and we could figure it out!

Hidan drives home and parks the car. Everyone gets out and Hidan gets out but trips over the seat belt.

Hidan: AHHHH A SNAKES GOT ME IT MUST BE OROCHIMARU'S!

Itachi: Oh hell lets get outta here!

Everyone runs into the house and leaves Hidan outside to battle the "snake".

Itachi starts making out with the girl again.

Girl: H-Hey l-look at this Itachi

Itachi: What?

Girl pulls out a sign that says 'Uchihas' always drop it like it's hot'

Itachi: Hahahah that is so true

Girl: Put it on! Put it on

Itachi puts the sign on and pulls out random pair of shades

Girl: Ahahaha It's snoop Itachi!

Itachi: When Sasuke's try to get at ya…

Girl: Drop it like it's hot, drop it like its hot, drop it like it's hot!

Itachi: If the Niomi give me attitude…

Girl: Drop it like it's hot, drop it like its hot, drop it like it's hot!

Kisame runs out onto the beach.

Kisame: Heh Savannah, Sasori I'm going off to eat someone's surfer *Kisame then jumps in the sea, but is knocked out by hitting a rock*

Savannah is sitting in a chair laying on Sasori: Shouldn't we go help him? *yawn*

Sasori: *yawn* Nah the sharks will help him

Konan and the guy are sleeping on the couch together.

Zetsu: Shhh…Bertha don't be so loud, Pein might hear you…

Zetsu walks into the front room and see's his plant from the mall.

Zetsu: *gasp* Maria! It's not what you think…this is a friend, I swear just a friend.

Maria: ….

Zetsu: Say something Maria

Maria:…

Zetsu: Don't be mad at me…

Maria: …

Zetsu: I see well okay then I'll leave for now

Zetsu goes and takes the palm tree from the club with him

Hidan bursts through the front door naked: Okay, I'm okay the snake didn't harm me, but it took my clothes

Deidara: Dude that's so gross *takes lamp shade and puts it on his head*

Deidara: I'm now a lamp. Turn me on!

Girl: ahahaha did you hear that Snoop Itachi? He said he a lamp so turn him on

Itachi: Sensual seduction…

Hidan: I now need to get my clothes! I'm a coming clothes! *Goes back outside to wrestle with the seat belt*

Niomi: Zetsu what's you doin?

Zetsu: AHHH Niomi get out! Bertha is trying to change…

Niomi: ? Who's Bertha?

Zetsu shows Niomi plant with Christmas lights on it.

Niomi: Oh okay then

Niomi walks into the kitchen and looks at the fridge and reads what's on it.

Niomi: Red is a bang? Haha oh I get ha hhahahh aha wait no I don't

Hidan walks into the kitchen with his clothes: Niomi I need to bring offering to the snake…he said he will fix the car if I bring him a bag full of chips. *Hidan gives Niomi the clothes and tries to open a bag of chips but end up throwing them over the floor*

Niomi: Oh no I'll clean it up! *She goes over to the sink and sprays water all over the floor*

Hidan: That didn't work…

Niomi: That seems like such a good idea at the time…

Zetsu: Hey guys me and Bertha are getting married so I need you guys to make me a statue!

Niomi: Oh okay *Niomi stacks a bunch of cups like a pyramid and fills them with beer*

Niomi: YEAH! I call it the Beery fountain!

Zetsu: Perfect!

Hidan: I brought a black bag of pudding

Zetsu…chocolate?

Hidan: Yeah

Zetsu….Perfect!

Niomi: Yeah you guys are married

Niomi then runs out the kitchen and tells Deidara and Itachi.

Itachi: Do you guys need a DJ cause Snoop Itachi works at weddings

Niomi: Nah wedding over it's time for sleep

Hidan: Yeah *yawns* I'm f*cking tired

Hidan walks into his room and looks at Niomi who is climbing into the bed naked.

Hidan: Niomi what are you doing?

Niomi: ooo look at that I sleep in the nude!

Hidan: ?

Niomi: Goodnight…

Hidan goes in bed and sleeps: Um goodnight…

~End Flashback~

Niomi opened her blue eyes and gasped, so they didn't do anything, thank god she was glad, but slightly embarrassed. A knock came from the door causing her to sit up, "Come in," she called as the door slowly opened. Savannah stood in the doorway with a smile, "So did you figure out what happened?" she asked as Niomi slowly nodded. Savannah raised her eyebrows, "Really what happened?" Niomi pondered whether she should tell her sister what she remembered, even then she didn't know if that was everything that happened that night.

Savannah stood there waiting for her sister to respond, Niomi sighed, "I'll tell you about it later," Savannah shrugged, "Anyways we're going ta Jaws beach to surf you commin?" Savannah asked. Niomi smiled before hopping up, "Yes, I hear Jaws Beach is the best place to get a tan," she smiled before grabbing her bikini and changing.

"I also hear it's the best place to drown and get attacked by sharks," Savannah mumbled.

Remember to review thanks for reading.


End file.
